Roundabout
by EmergencyFoodSupply
Summary: Yong Soo finds out that some creepy guy is stalking his precious older brother and he is /not/ going to stand for it! AU, Crack, Human names used, One-sided Ivan/Yao, Eventual Ivan/Yong Soo.
1. Stalker

Chapter One: Stalker

Yong Soo huffed; Yong Soo seethed. Yong Soo was unbelievably and all-consumingly mad. No one was allowed to mess with _his_ older brothers, especially not his precious Yao-hyung. It was – it was just unforgivable! Just who did this guy think he was, anyway? He wouldn't stand for it!

The Korean took a deep, shuddering breath and told himself to calm down. It was fine. Well, it wasn't, but it was going to be. Yong Soo would make sure of that. He nodded to himself, determined to set right the atrocities he had learned about earlier that evening.

-o-o-o- Earlier that Evening -o-o-o-

Yong Soo exclaimed gleefully in victory as he watched Lee crash to the ground, the blood quickly pooling around him. Lee glared at him with dead-pan eyes, but that did nothing to wipe the smirk off of Yong Soo's face. "Ha, beat you again," He teasingly sang out.

"Like, whatever," Lee responded flatly, putting down his controller as the word "DEFEATED" flashed across his half of the screen, partially covering but not concealing the lifeless form of his character. "That game's, like, totally boring anyway. Let's play something else."

"Is not! You're just sore 'cause you lost, da ze," Yong Soo pouted at his friend, but he knew that Lee wasn't going to change his mind now. When he said something, he usually meant it. "Fine," he sighed. "Pick a game then."

Lee nodded and started fishing through the Korean's games for something else to play, but Yong Soo suddenly lost all interest. He heard the door open and slam shut again and the sound of someone muttering loudly in Mandarin. That could only mean one thing. "Yao-hyung's home!" Yong Soo cheerfully shouted, leaping from his bed and, ignoring the looks from Lee, rushed out to welcome home his favorite brother as he returned from his night class.

Yong Soo turned the corner quickly, almost too quickly, nearly crashing into the bookcase just inside the living room, but he had much practice dashing through the halls of his house and he caught himself just in time, skidding to a stop inches from the shelf. "Yao-hyung!" he called out, greeting Yao with a hug, leaping at his older brother and throwing his arms around him, nuzzling happily into the crook of his neck.

"Tíng xiàlái!" Yao snapped, pushing at Yong Soo's face. "Can't you see I'm not in the mood, aru?"

"Eh?" Yong Soo looked up and his oldest brother did, in fact, look upset. His brow was knit as he let out a frustrated sigh and pushed at his brother again. "Y-Yao-hyung?" the voice came out small and sad, then... "Waaahhhh! Yao-hyung's mad at me!" he whined loudly.

"I'm not- Gods, Yong Soo, can't you calm yourself for two seconds, aru?" Yao rubbed at his forehead, exhausted.

"Is everything alright, aniki?" a quiet voice asked from a doorway. Kiku, the middle child, had come out from his room, dressed comfortably in a red track suit, a manga that he had obviously been reading held in one hand, reading glasses in the other. "You seem upset."

Yao finally succeeded in prying his whining youngest brother off of his neck and collapsed onto the couch behind him. "It's not and I am, aru. It's- it's been a long day." He sighed again, looking forlornly up at the ceiling. "A really long day, aru. Ivan-"

"Ivan?" Kiku tensed up immediately, a dark look coming to his face. "What has he done this time, aniki?"

Yao shook his head, waving his hand dismissingly. "Just more of the same, really. He's just getting worse, aru. I swear I saw him everywhere I went today. Every time I turned around- there he was, standing there, smiling at me." A visible shiver went down Yao's spine. "And when I tried to confront him about it, to tell him to leave me alone, he just smiled wider and acted like he didn't know what I was talking about. It can't just be a coincidence, aru!"

"Of course it's not," Kiku replied sympathetically, taking a seat on the sofa next to his brother. "It's clearly a case of stalking."

"Stalking?" Yong Soo parroted, finally damming his crocodile tears. "Yao-hyung's got a stalker? Wow, da ze! That's so cool; it's like you're a celebrity or something!"

"It's not cool, aru!" Yao sniped angrily, "It's irritating. It's frustrating. It's-it's making me really restless, aru."

"That's perfectly understandable, aniki," Kiku said softly, patting his older brother on the knee, sparing an exasperated glance at his younger. "Ivan is a potentially dangerous and undeniably unstable person. Perhaps you should consider going to the police."

"I know, but... somehow I don't think it would do much good, aru. He always seems to get away with everything."

It was around this point that Yong Soo stopped paying attention to his brothers' conversation; his mind was whirling elsewhere, stuck on the words Kiku had said. Someone "potentially dangerous" and "unstable" was stalking Yao-hyung? That didn't really sound as cool as he thought it did. What if this guy hurt Yao-hyung? It sounded like Kiku-hyung thought it was possible, and even Yao-hyung seemed scared! Brave Yao-hyung, who cut down bullies where they stood, who was a master at martial arts, who was never afraid to check the closet and underneath the bed when Yong Soo had watched one too many horror movies with Alfred, was scared?

He mouth set in a firm line. If Yao-hyung was scared, then he'd have to be the brave one. He'd take care of this for his precious older brother. He'd make this guy leave his Yao-hyung alone. Nodding to himself, his mind made up, Yong Soo ran to his room and, after rambling some barely coherent excuse to Lee, grabbed his hoodie and left the house, steaming mad and running fast into the crisp autumn air.

-o-o-o-

Yong Soo's run slowed to a jog, slowed to a walk, and then came to a stop. The cool air had cleared his head, if only a little, and he suddenly realized that he hadn't a clue as to where to start his search for Yao's stalker. He stood in the middle of the dark, abandoned street in silence. He looked at the sky. He tapped his foot. He pouted. "I guess... I could go to Yao-hyung's school. Someone there must know where this 'Ivan' guy is." He nodded. "Yeah, that's what I'll do." With a destination and goal in mind, Yong Soo set off again at a run, determined to set things right for his brother.

Some time later, tired from the long run half-way across town, Yong Soo arrived at the gates of his brothers' college. "Ah..." He stared at the sprawling campus in awe, a little intimidated. He'd only been here a handful of times, wanting to visit his brothers, before Yao got so upset with him that he threatened to stop making him dinner if he didn't stop his "visits". He knew next to nothing about the layout of the campus; where was he even going to start?

"Oh, did you need help with something?"

Yong Soo turned around to see a young man in a green sweater vest that had stopped on his way through the gate. "Do you know Lee?" The words tumbled out of Yong Soo's mouth before he could even process the question he was asking. Many of the things Yong Soo said or did were like that, but it was just that their eyebrows were so...

"Did you mean Lee Wang?" The man asked in a pleasant British accent. "Why, yes, I do. He's my cousin, distantly, of course, but how on earth did you know?"

"Just a hunch, I guess," Yong Soo shrugged and then smiled at the newcomer brightly. "But if you're Lee's cousin, you must be cool! I'm Yong Soo, nice to meet'cha!"

"Oh, yes. I'm quite pleased to meet you as well." He sounded slightly unsure of this, but stuck his hand out just the same. "The name is Arthur Kirkland."

"Huh?" Yong Soo stared from a moment at the outstretched hand as though waiting for it to do a trick. "Oh right!" he said, pushing his cumbersome sleeves out of the way and grabbing Arthur's hand.

"Right then," Arthur said. "Did you need help? You seem a bit lost."

Yong Soo gasps. "Oh! I almost forgot! Do you someone named Ivan?"

"Ivan?" Arthur asked, clearly confused by Yong Soo's choice of subjects. "Well, yes, of course I do, but why-"

"Take me to him!" Yong Soo's friendly smile was gone now, replaced by a serious look of determination. "You know where he is, right?"

"Well, I- most likely in his dorm, but I'd still like to know why you-"

"There's no time," Yong Soo whined pathetically at him. "Please! It's totally super mega ultra-important, da ze!"

"Oh, I- I suppose. Come this way," Arthur said, clearly reluctant to lead the hyper Korean anywhere. "Are you sure you can't tell me-"

"No time, no time!" Yong Soo chirped again as he bounced eagerly beside Arthur, following him silently across the campus to a stately ivy-covered dorm building.

"I believe this is it," Arthur nervously stated. "If that is all, I should be on my way now."

"It'll just take a sec," Yong Soo said, his face set in a tight-lipped frown as he raised his fist to pound on the door.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal to reveal a rather tall man with white-blond hair and a smile plastered on his face. "Da? I... can help you?" the man asked in a thick accent, obviously struggling a bit with the words to say.

"Y-you're Ivan?" Yong Soo asked. Now that he was face-to-face (or face-to-chest to be more accurate) with Yao's stalker, he didn't really know what exactly he was planning on doing to get him to leave Yao alone. He hadn't really thought it out that far.

"Da! I am Ivan. You are being who?"

Yong Soo huffed, stood up straighter and tried his hardest to look as menacing as possible. "I'm Yong Soo and I'm here to tell you to leave Yao-hyung alone! He doesn't like you and you're making him feel "restless" and stuff. So cut it out and leave him alone! And –and if you don't want to then, uh… I'll make you! But you should know that I know martial arts! I invented taekwondo, you know!"

Yong Soo stood there in the hall, radiating defiance and animosity, while Arthur backed into a corner, trying to make himself invisible, and Ivan giggled uncomfortably.

**A/N:** Because I like crack, that's why.

Lee= Hong Kong. I chose this name because of a Hong Kong roleplayer I saw ages back. The name stuck with me and I thought I'd use it here.

Relationships. Yao, Kiku, and Yong Soo are all half-brothers on their mothers' side. Because of this they all still have their own last names, but it does mean that Kiku and Yong Soo are half-Chinese. Though they'd both would rather not admit it (especially Kiku). Lee is Yao's cousin on his father's side and Arthur's (distantly) on his mother's side. Lee isn't related to either Kiku or Yong Soo, and Arthur isn't related to any of the other Asians.

Now that that's cleared up (I hope) here are some translations.

Translations:

Hyung- a suffix meaning older brother (Korean)

Tíng xiàlái- Stop (Chinese)

Aniki- Older brother (Japanese)

Da- Yes (Russian)


	2. Temper, Temper

Chapter Two: Temper, Temper

"I'm Yong Soo and I'm here to tell you to leave Yao-hyung alone! He doesn't like you and you're making him feel "restless" and stuff. So cut it out and leave him alone! And –and if you don't want to then, uh… I'll make you! But you should know that I know martial arts! I invented taekwondo, you know!"

Ivan's smile cracked a little and he giggled uncomfortably as he resisted the intense urge to pull out the pipe he kept beside the door and beat this strange person senseless. "I am not knowing vhat you are talking about. Must be... not understanding, da? My English is not so good."

Yong Soo turned his head, scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking exasperated and annoyed. "Gods, this must be what Yao-hyung was talking about."

The facial muscles around Ivan's mouth twitched with the arduous effort of keeping his already cracked smile on his face. "Oh? And who are you?"

"Yong Soo! Yong. Soo," the boy exclaimed, indignantly. "Gods, I already said that. But whatever, it doesn't even matter. You do what I said and leave Yao-hyung alone and we probably won't see each other again." Yong Soo put his hands on his hips and glared needles at the taller man. "You _are_ going to leave Yao-hyung alone now, right?"

"And vhy vould I be doing that, little vone? Yao and I are good friends! Ve are very close. How are you knowing Yao?" He couldn't imagine Yao, his sweet little Yao who was only playing hard to get, willingly spending time with this strange person.

"I'm his brother, of course! Can't you tell?" Yong Soo shook his head. "If you were really his "good friend" wouldn't you know that?"

Ivan pouted. Yong Soo had a point. He hadn't known that Yao had a brother other than Kiku. Looking at him, he supposed that he did look a little like Yao, so he was probably telling the truth. But why wouldn't Yao have told him about him? That wasn't very nice of him. "Yong... Soo..." he muttered slowly and carefully. The name felt a little awkward to say, but it was nice, kind of pretty even. Not as nice as Yao's name, of course, but nice nevertheless.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I said," Yong Soo frowned, leaning a bit away from Ivan as if he were suddenly afraid the older man might try something strange and he wanted to put more distance between them, just in case. "Just remember what I said, okay?"

Yong Soo turned to a darkened portion of the hall and in a flash his entire demeanor changed as suddenly as if the world had shifted. He almost _glowed_ with energy. "Hey, Arthur~ Can you show me the way back to the gate?" Yong Soo laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't remember how to get there."

Arthur? It couldn't be... could it? Ivan turned to face where Yong Soo was looking to discover it could and it was: his friend Arthur was stepping out of the shadows to pull the suddenly hyper young Asian down the hall. The smile slipped from Ivan's face. So even Arthur was against him now?

-o-o-o-

The door to the Wang residence suddenly burst open as Yong Soo brazenly danced into the house, feeling oh so accomplished and brave. "I'm home, da ze!" he sang out cheerfully, pausing only momentarily to scoop up Kiku's fluffy little dog, Pochi, and swing him around. "Yao-hyung! You'll never guess what I-"

Yao came running out of the kitchen, looking frazzled. "Where have you been, aru?" he yelled, effectively interrupting Yong Soo's sentence and spoiling his good mood. "I've been worried sick. You disappear for hours; don't tell anyone where you're going-"

"W-wait, wait, wait! I did! I told Lee I was leaving!" Yong Soo said desperately trying to prove his innocence before Yao's wrath fell upon him.

"Lee?" Yao's tirade had been stopped, but he still sounded a little skeptical.

"Yeah! H-he was in my room when I left!" Yong Soo breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like he'd live to see the morning. "So, is he still in there? I wanted to ask him about his cousin..."

"Never mind that, where were you, aru? Kiku and I have been really worried!" Yao looked like the typical scolding mother: standing in the kitchen doorway with an apron wrapped around his waist, his arms crossed over his chest. A long-handled ladle was gripped tight in one hand and a deep frown was splitting his face.

Yong Soo buried his face in Pochi's back. "I just... I was only trying to help," He murmured softly in a small, sad voice. He didn't understand what his brother was yelling at him for; he was only trying to be a good brother and help Yao. He worked so hard to find that stalker and to get him to leave Yao alone. Why was he so mad?

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Yao asked and then shook his head, throwing up his arms in defeat. "You know what? I don't want to know, aru. It'd probably just be one big, nonsensical headache to listen to. You're safe and you got home before dinner, I guess that's all that matters," he sighed. "Just go wait in your room; it'll be done in a few minutes, aru."

"Yay!" Yong Soo twirled again, spinning Pochi around in a circle. He hummed contently as he walked to his room, once again proud of what he had accomplished.

-o-o-o-The Next Morning -o-o-o-

Ivan walked silently down the street, not even feeling the cold morning air threatening to freeze any person who left their warm, cozy homes unprepared. He didn't really know what he was doing. No, that wasn't right. He knew _what_ he was doing; he just didn't know _why_ he was doing it.

That morning, he had left his dorm a little earlier than normal. It had been too quiet and boring with his dorm mate gone at work. It was too early to go to class and it was equally quiet and boring at the campus library, so Ivan had decided to engage in one of his favorite pastimes: looking for Yao.

He followed the route he took when he walked Yao home (not that Yao knew Ivan was walking him home, but Ivan just wanted to make sure his little Yao got there safely) and he found Yao walking down the street with three others. One, he noted with disdain, was Kiku, Yao's mean little brother who wouldn't stop picking on him. Another was a bored looking brunette that was playing with his cell, who Ivan didn't recognize. The last was Yong Soo, Yao's other brother, the secret one that Yao hadn't told him about, the one that had yelled at him the night before.

At a crossroads the four split into two groups. Yao and Kiku took the right path, going the route that Ivan knew led to the college. Yong Soo and the other boy crossed the street and went to the left. Ivan watched as they said goodbye. Yao yelled at Yong Soo to behave himself. Kiku gave a slight nod. Yong Soo waved both arms above his head energetically, long sleeves flapping wildly, while the other boy ignored them all, having eyes only for his phone.

Here was where Ivan deviated from his normal behavior; here was where he confused himself. Normally he would have happily followed after Yao, though he would have most likely waited until after Kiku had left before approaching him. This time, though, this time he followed Yong Soo. Something about sparked him sparked his interest, something about his smile, and he just couldn't help but want to see more of it.

"Ah... Lee... Why didn't you tell me about your cousin?" He heard Yong Soo ask the other boy as he poked the side of his face repeatedly.

"I, like, didn't think it was important," he replied, his voice monotone and his eyes still focused on his phone as he rapidly typed something into it. "We don't talk a lot or anything."

"You still should have told me!" Yong Soo pouted.

Ivan held back a giggle. Yong Soo was looked awfully cute all worked up like that. He supposed, looking at him more carefully, that he was just rather cute in general, when he wasn't making ridiculous threats, that is. Although... Ivan looked up at the slowly brightening morning sky and thought back to the night before. Yong Soo was kind of cute when he was angry too, like a scared little kitten hissing at a bigger animal to try and make it go away. Ivan pictured a cute, scared little Yong Soo with cat ears and a tail, bristling in fear, couldn't help but giggle aloud at the thought.

Yong Soo must not have heard the oddly high-pitched laughter from behind him, or if he did, he took no notice of it. The other boy (Lee, Ivan supposed), turned around suddenly to face him, hair and clothes whipping in the wind.

Ivan smiled and waved at him cheerfully. Lee didn't seem to appreciate the gesture and frowned at Ivan, staring at him suspiciously before turning around and reverting his attention back to his phone.

Ivan frowned a little. He didn't like to be ignored. And he was just trying to be friendly, too. He decided he'd forgive Yong Soo's little friend though; he was just that nice of a person. He hummed softly a song whose name he didn't know, but he remembered from his youth and he walked slowly behind the two Asians.

He listened as Yong Soo talked rapidly to his quiet friend, sometimes talking so fast that it was incoherent to Ivan. He wasn't sure if all the words were even English. Lee muttered something and Yong Soo laughed loudly. Ivan couldn't help but smile at the sound. He liked Yong Soo's laugh. It was bright, happy, and just so... so real.

-o-o-o-

Yao looked around him nervously and saw... nothing. Well, to be technical, that wasn't true. He saw walls and windows, cafeteria tables, random students milling about with lunches from the various restaurants around the student center, but that tall, frightening Russian that had practically become a fixed item in his everyday scenery was nowhere to be seen. And that unnerved him more than he thought possible.

Tray in hand, Yao made his way through the maze of tables, eyes darting every which way, expecting to see Ivan around every corner. The tray clanked loudly as it was set down on a table and its lone occupant jumped.

"What's gotten you so worked up, aru?" Yao asked the sulking Brit as he took the seat across from him. He wasn't too fond of Arthur, if the truth were to be told, so with his mood, his voice came out angrier than really intended. They got along well enough these days, but he was still more Kiku's friend than Yao's.

"Oh, me? Nothing... nothing at all," he laughed derisively. "It's not as if I helped your nutter little brother scream at Ivan Braginski in the hallway of his dorm yesterday. No, no... I'm just fine." He banged his head on the table. "The bleeder's going to kill me." He looked up at Yao pitifully, chin still resting on the table, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Wait-Kiku? Did Kiku do something again, aru?" Yao couldn't imagine his quiet little brother screaming at anyone, but he did seem to have some kind of a grudge against Ivan. Yao didn't know what they were fighting about and at this point he didn't even care anymore, but Kiku seemed to have a tendency to get out of hand when it came to the Russian.

The last time Kiku decided to launch an attack on Ivan he planted caltrops (where he got them, Yao still didn't know) all over the hall outside his door. Then he knocked and waited. Unfortunately, it was Ivan's roommate who answered, a quiet brunette with chronic stomach problems whose name escaped Yao at the moment. And then he walked into the hall. Barefoot. While that had been bad, and Yao felt much sympathy for Ivan's roommate, he still couldn't imagine Kiku of all people screaming at anyone. Besides, Kiku was home all last night, wasn't he?

"Kiku? Of course not," Arthur waved his hand dismissingly, raising his head from the table and sitting up again. "He was standing by the gate and he looked lost, so I asked him if he needed any help." He sighed, running his fingers through sandy blonde hair. "Bloody signed my death warrant is what I did. But he seemed so friendly, said he knew Lee... But then he just went all sixes and sevens and started screaming at Ivan about you and-"

"Wait-no... It couldn't be..." His eyes widened. "Yong Soo?"

"That's what he said his name was," he frowned glumly and laid his head back down on the table. "Honestly, how many brothers do you have that you and Kiku aren't telling me about?"

"Aiyah! _That's_ what he meant by trying to help? I can't believe him, aru!" Yao didn't even bother to try and keep his voice down; it was all he could do not to start ripping out his hair at this moment.

"Oh, now what's the matter? Is someone having a bad day?"" Yao looked up to see the school's most notorious trouble-makers, Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio, standing behind Arthur. Francis was ruffling Arthur's hair in an affectionate manner that was only serving to upset the already irate Brit.

"That doesn't even _begin_ to describe the day that I'm having," Arthur scowled bitterly and swatted at Francis's hand. "Now sod off, you bloody frog."

"Now, now," Francis replied, sliding into the seat next to him. "There's no reason to be so hostile, my little Anglais,"

"I believe there is ample reason. So I repeat: Sod off."

"Aw, what's the matter?" Antonio asked, taking a seat on the other side of Arthur and putting an arm around his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Da, vhat is matter?"

Yao and Arthur turned their head so fast that they might suffer from whiplash later and there, only feet away, stood Ivan with a pleasant smile on his face. Arthur stiffened in his chair, ready to fight or flee as the situation called for. Gilbert hissed and booed from behind Arthur, while his friends both smiled back at Ivan, though a little uneasily. Yao, though he had been expected Ivan to show up all day, was still surprised to see him.

"Vell? Vhat is matter?" Ivan asked again and sat down next to Yao, far too close to him for Yao's comfort.

"It's nothing, I'm brilliant," Arthur replied stiffly.

"Oh? That is good." He hummed happily as he pulled out a large bottle of Russian vodka from inside his coat. He opened it and took a drink, then slamming it down on the table, he turned suddenly to Yao. "Oh! Vhy you not tell me about Yong Soo?"

Yao scoffed. "Because I don't need to tell you anything, aru."

"That is not being nice, Yao. But is okay. I learn more about you every day!" Ivan giggled. "I like that. And I think Yong Soo is very cute. Much cuter than other brother."

"What?" Yao was surprised. Surprised partly because he wholeheartedly disagreed with that, but mostly because didn't seem Ivan upset at all. And genuinely not upset either, not the 'Oh, no, I'm not mad; I'm just trying to resist the urge to kill you. Kolkolkolkolkol.' kind.

"Oh! Do not vorry! Yao is much, much cuter than both!" Ivan said quickly and smiled in what Yao assumed was supposed to be a reassuring manner.

"Like I care about that, aru!" Yao yelled, picking up his tray of barely touched food and standing up. "I have to get to my next class." He stormed out, tossing his tray in a nearby receptacle. Yong Soo was going to get a talking to tonight.

**A/N**: Oooh~ Yong Soo's gonna get it!

And Ivan thinks everyone is his friend. That's why he called Yao his "good friend" and Arthur his friend.

Translations:

Anglais- Englishman (French)


	3. Confinement and Escape

Chapter Three: Confinement and Escape

Yong Soo was lying on his bed, buried face-down in a pile of pillows. And he was bored. So bored. He had already counted all the posters he had in his room (Twenty-three), scribbled drawings and names of manhwa characters all over his arms in sharpie (then covered himself up in his favorite hoodie because Yao would be mad if he saw that), and blew half a dozen spitballs at a paper target he had made, but it had done nothing to alleviate the crushing tedium he was facing. He sighed. He couldn't believe how mean Yao was being to him...

-o-o-o-Earlier -o-o-o-

Yong Soo all but skipped through the door, walking backwards and talking loudly and cheerfully with Lee.

"Yong Soo."

A chill went up the Korean's spine. That tone. He hadn't heard it since the Great Firecracker Incident of '09. He turned around slowly, then the moment he saw Yao's face, backed up quickly until he ran into Lee and they both went tumbling to the ground.

"What were you thinking, aru!?" Yao's rage descended on him like a demon sent to strike him down. "We tell you he's dangerous, so you run right over to him; how can you be so rash!?"

"Yao, it wasn't like-"

"Go to your room, I'll deal with you in a minute, aru. And you, Lee, go home! Yong Soo isn't going to have any visitors for a while." Even Lee knew better than to argue with Yao at a time like this, so with a nod and an almost sympathetic look to Yong Soo, he scampered off.

What came next was an hour long lecture that ended with Yao taking Yong Soo's television, computer, game systems, MP3 player, and phone and telling him he was grounded until he learned how to mind his own business.

Hours had passed since then and now Yong Soo was mind-numbingly bored. He lifted his head with great difficulty and stared at the monstrous stack of schoolwork that had been piling up on his desk since the semester started. Not a day went by that it didn't threaten to fall over. There was even a poll going on among his friends as to when it would happen. It was about the only thing that Yao had left in the room.

"Nah, I'm not that bored yet, da ze." And he rolled over.

-o-o-o-

Ivan was bored. Again. So once again he set off in search for Yao. He checked the student center. He checked the library. He checked the study halls and even a few empty classrooms that Yao was known to frequent, but he was nowhere to be found. After questioning (nicely, of course) a few students, Ivan concluded that Yao must not be on campus. He frowned. He knew that Yao didn't have any classes this late at night, at least not today, so if he left, it was really unlikely he'd be coming back in. He could go visit him at home, but the first time Ivan had tried that Yao caught him before he got anywhere near the house and told him flat-out that he didn't want any visitors.

"He must just mean that one time, da?" He nodded to himself. Of course that's what Yao meant! He must not have been feeling well; what other reason could there be for not wanting a visit from your good friend?

-o-o-o-

Ivan cautiously approached the house. He hadn't gotten this close to it last time, and despite his earlier self-assurances, he didn't really want to be caught by Yao, at least not yet.

Ivan looked at the house and smiled. This was what _homes_ are supposed to look like. It was smallish, but well-maintained with a low wooden fence surrounding it. There was a dark blue mountain bike sprawled out in the middle of the yard beside a Japanese maple tree, its dark purple leaves lit up in the setting sun. Lovely pink Chinese peonies and delicate hibiscuses lined the walk to the door. It felt so warm and friendly, just like a home should.

The house was dark though, almost as if no one were home, and that bothered Ivan. It was too early for them to be asleep, but Yao didn't go out that often either. Maybe he missed him and he was still somewhere on campus?

Then a lit window caught Ivan's eye. Maybe that's where everyone is? His wariness left him, and he walked shamelessly through the gate and up to the window, completely oblivious to the other windows around the house that were beginning to light up.

|Handsome Korean Prince|

|being held captive by evil|

|Chinese dictator. Please |

|send help! D: |

Ivan stared blankly for a moment at the piece of paper taped in the window. "Vhat?"

-o-o-o-

Yong Soo was still lying on his bed when a soft tapping at his window made him jump. He froze, and then looked at the door, eyes wide, as if Yao might burst through at any moment. A moment passed and the door remained closed. Yong Soo had almost relaxed when-

RAP RAP RAP. The knocking was back. And louder.

Yong Soo leapt up from his bed and flew to his window, ready to shush whichever one of his friends had come to cheer him up. When he threw his window open, however, outside was the last person he expected to see. "What do you want, stalker?" he whispered crossly, leaning on the window sill.

"Am not stalker," Ivan replied and thrust the torn down note at Yong Soo. "Vhat is paper?"

"Huh? Oh, that," he sighed, resting his elbow on the sill and propping up his chin up. "Yao-hyung grounded me." He made a face. "Something about me not acting like a reasonable adult and blah, blah, blah. I don't know. I wasn't really listening." He sunk down to his knees and crossed his arms on the sill. "If he had just let me explain... He never lets me explain."

Ivan frowned, sympathizing with that. "He... is stubborn."

"I know, right?" Yong Soo sat up straight, glad to have someone on his side for a change. "He wouldn't listen to me at all! And then he took away my TV and my video games. Even my phone!" He pouted. "So not fair. And now I'm totally bored!"

Ivan held out his hand. "Come," he said simply.

"What?!" Yong Soo exclaimed, and then slapped his hands over his mouth. He threw a paranoid glance over to the door, then dropped his voice back to whisper. "I can't! Yao-hyung would be so mad and-"

"Yao is already being mad, da?" Ivan said with a shrug. "So, vhy stay?"

Yong Soo's eyes went wide and his mouth formed a silent 'oh'. "You're right," he whispered back, his eyes shining with excitement. He gave a final glance back at his door, then stood up and grabbed Ivan's hand, letting him help him out the window.

As soon as Yong Soo's feet hit the ground, he was off like someone had lit fireworks under his shoes. Ivan watched and followed (though more slowly), as the high-schooler ran at a surprising pace down the street and up a hill. When he reached the top, Yong Soo threw his arms in the air and spun on his heel in a tight circle. "Freedom, da ze!" he called to the sky. "Now what, Mr. Stalker?" he turned and asked with a grin.

Ivan had been smiling at the enthusiasm that Yong Soo had been showing, but now he frowned. "Not a stalker. I am Ivan, da?"

Yong Soo face twisted in a frown. And he thought. For all of two seconds. He didn't really want to forgive the man who'd been bothering his precious Yao-hyung, but he _had_ helped him escape; he couldn't be too bad, right? Yao and Kiku were probably just exaggerating like they always did. "Well, fine. You did break me out of the dungeon after all. You're kind of like a hero! But Alfred would hate it if he heard me calling you that." He shrugged. "Okay then. Now what, Ivan?"

"I do not know. Vhat are you vanting to do?" Ivan didn't really have any plans that night, which was why he was at Yao's in the first place. While it wasn't the same as being with Yao himself, he supposed that spending time with Yao's cute little brother was as good of a way to spend time as anything else.

"Huh?" Yong Soo looked surprised. "I don't know. No one ever lets me choose." He brought his hand to his chin and tapped his foot in an over exaggerated thinking pose. "Hmmm... there's a park nearby that me and my friends go to sometime, wanna go there?"

Ivan shrugged. "Okay." He liked spending time outside, as long as it wasn't cold and to Ivan, who had spent his childhood winters in the freezing Russian countryside, the chilly autumn air was nothing.

"Alright! It's this way!" Yong Soo grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the street.

Yong Soo's words faded out as Ivan stared down at the warm little hand clasped in his. His face flushed, though he told himself it was just because his ever-present scarf was making him a little too warm. What other reason could there be?

"Ta-da!" Yong Soo chimed, releasing Ivan's hand and running up, only to turn around and throw his hands out in a flashy gesture. "We're here!"

It was a nice little park, though it was no bigger than the yard of Ivan's family home. It was lined with trees, blooming in beautiful shades of red and gold. There was a rather large jungle gym in the middle, with a swing set, a merry go round, and a couple of slides surrounding it. Off to one side there were even a couple of basketball courts.

"Come on!" Yong Soo danced into the playground, weaving gracefully through the trees along the fence before taking a sudden turn and sprinting towards the swings. He slid onto one and the swing swayed from side to side. "Come push me!" He called back to Ivan, beaming brightly.

Ivan nodded with a smile, caught up in Yong Soo's hurricane of enthusiasm. "Da!"

He gave Yong Soo a hard push and the Korean hooted. "Mansae!" he said, laughing. "Push harder!"

"Okay!" He pushed Yong Soo harder and Yong Soo crowed with laughter as the swing threatened to go clear over the swing set.

"Ha na!" Yong Soo called out.

"Vhat?"

"Dool!"

"Vhat are you saying?"

"Set!" Yong Soo yelled and at the apex of his swing he leapt off, hitting the ground at a fast roll, then springing up and throwing his arms up. His arms still in the air, he looked back over his shoulder at Ivan, grinning. "A perfect ten, right?"

"D-da," Ivan replied quietly, hiding his face behind his scarf.

Yong Soo's slender frame was silhouetted by the dim security lights behind him as he crossed his arms behind his head. Then he turned and made a running dash for the merry go round. He jumped on, hanging dangerously low off the handle and kicked off with force. He spun around a few times, laughing wildly, his hair whipping around his face. He crossed, hand over hand, walking in dangerous circles around the merry go round, pausing only when he needed to kick off again for more speed. Finally, he went to the middle and sat down, legs crossed.

"So," he said as he spun. "Are you-" Another rotation. "Coming," He whipped around. "Or what?"

"Nyet," Ivan frowned. He'd feel silly playing on such a thing.

"Aww," Yong Soo whined as he whipped around. "Come one," Around he went again. "It's fun!"

Ivan walked up and grabbed a handle bar, jerking the ride to a stop. "I could push, da?"

"Boo," Yong Soo pouted as he straightened up. "You should get on. I'll push you!"

Ivan looked unsure, but he hesitantly climbed onto the merry go round, holding tight onto one of the handles.

"Alright!" Yong Soo leapt off of the ride and grabbed a bar. Round and round he went, running as fast as he could go and with the hyper little Korean that was pretty fast. "Fun, right?" he laughed.

Ivan felt a little dizzy, but with the wind through his hair, he felt almost... free. "Da!" He yelled out. "Is much funness!"

"Told you," Yong Soo sang out with a snicker, hopping onto the merry go round with Ivan, crossing to try and get closer to him. With one particularly daring move, he slipped and tumbled off onto the sandy ground.

"Ah!" Ivan took a step forward, anxiously and, with the force of the air still whistling around him, tumbled off the ride himself.

Yong Soo sat up and laughed. "Oh, man! That was fun, da ze!" He looked up at Ivan and their eyes met. Yong Soo smiled kindly and Ivan's stomach suddenly dropped. The Korean slowly pulled himself to his feet and walked up to Ivan, grabbing his hand and helping him up. "This time I get to help you, huh?"

Hand still wrapped in Ivan's, he gave his arm a tug. "Come on," he said as he pulled Ivan toward the dome-shaped jungle gym. Once there, Ivan lost the warmth of Yong Soo's hand and Yong Soo scurried like a monkey to the top of the crisscrossed bars. He patted the metal bars beside him. "Well? You coming up or not?"

Ivan climbed slowly and awkwardly, being much bigger than the equipment was designed for, but he eventually found his place at the top next to Yong Soo.

"I'm having lots of fun, da ze," Yong Soo said, his arms stretched out behind him and his legs swinging gently. "Thanks for breaking me out."

"Is no problem," Ivan replied, watching the moonlight play across the Korean's face. "I am having lots of fun, too."

"I was so bored before you came over," he complained quietly. "Yao-hyung always treats me like I'm still a kid. And I guess that sometimes I deserve it, but he was being totally unfair this time. He's always like that, jumping to conclusions, blaming me for everything that goes wrong. But..." he stopped for a second and looked up at the sky. "I think that's because Yao-hyung doesn't like me that much. Kiku-hyung either. They're both always saying how much trouble I cause and that I'm too hyper or too loud." He sighed softly. "I love my brothers, especially Yao-hyung, but they never want to spend time with me. Because I'm such a bother."

Ivan listened quietly then nodded. "I think I am understanding. My sisters are... difficult. Vone is alvays treating me like child. Nyet, worse. Like baby. The other is..." Ivan shivered. "She is frightening. My father... is hard man to please. Nothing is ever enough. Never good enough."

"Family, huh?" Yong Soo replied.

The pair fell silent from a moment and the air grew heavy.

Yong Soo leaned on Ivan's shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment. Then, opening one eye to peer up at Ivan's face, he grinned. "So do you think there are any parties going on? You know, _college_ parties?"

Ivan was surprised at the sudden change of topics, but nodded nevertheless. "Da, probably." There was almost always a party going on _somewhere_ on campus and even though he wasn't invited (an oversight on the host's part, he was sure) it wasn't like anyone would object if he showed up and he was sure no one would complain about a guest.

Yong Soo sat up. "Really? Oh my god, that is so cool, da ze!" He clapped his hands excitedly. "Can we go? Please?"

Ivan considered saying no for a second, just because he was sure Yong Soo's reaction would be cute, but he found himself agreeing to the suggestion regardless. "Da, is fine."

"Mansae!" Yong Soo yelled, throwing his hands up and then sliding down the jungle gym to the ground below. "Let's go, let's go!"

Ivan nodded and climbed down. "Come, is this vay."

**A/N:** Kind of dramatic, ne? And kind of sad.

Translations:

Manhwa- Korean comic books, kind of like manga

Da- Yes (Russian)

Mansae- Hooray (Korean)

Ha na- One (Korean)

Dool- Two (Korean)

Set- Three (Korean)


	4. Party Time

Chapter Four: Party Time

Yong Soo bounced excitedly in his seat next to Ivan. His head whipped around and his eyes were constantly moving about the room. He just wanted to look at everything at once! All the college students milled about, talking and drinking happily. A keg was set up by a table covered in junk food and both were surrounded by a large congregation of noisy, laughing people. From somewhere, loud music was playing, the bass shaking the room. Yong Soo just couldn't believe that he was here, really here, at a college party! He suddenly felt so grown up and so cool! He couldn't wait to brag to everyone at school tomorrow.

Ivan watched the over-excited boy beside him as he suddenly threw back his head and laughed, stomping his feet on the ground. "This is so cool, da ze!" He said, grinning up at Ivan.

"Da," Ivan said stoically, drinking from his cup with a grimace. He wasn't thrilled with the situation. Horribly loud American music was blaring from somewhere far too close to him for his liking, the alcohol was weak and terrible (no vodka at all), and the host had seemed very displeased to see him. No one was even talking to him, other than Yong Soo. In fact, no one was anywhere near them. They were like a small island sitting on the folding chairs next to the door, a good three foot gap between them and the ocean of people around them.

This didn't seem to curb Yong Soo's enthusiasm though as he smiled broadly and looked around the room, as if trying to memorize the whole scene. "Oh, oh!" He looked up at Ivan and tugged at his sleeve. "We should dance, come on!"

"Nyet," Ivan frowned. "I do not dance."

"Oh, come on~" Yong Soo prodded, leaping up from his chair and standing in front of him and holding out his hand. "Dance with me!"

"I do not dance," he said again, firmly.

"You said 'no' to the merry go round at first too, didn't you? And that was fun!" Yong Soo pulled at his arm again, trying to get him out of his chair.

"That vas different."

"Aw, but dancing's fun, da ze! And isn't that what you do at parties?"

"Nyet, is not vhat I do."

"Then what do _you_ do?" Yong Soo put his hands on his hips.

"This," Ivan said gesturing at the chairs and drinking another drink from his cup. The look on his face clearly showed that he regretted the latter action.

"Fine, by that way," Yong Soo pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll just go dance all by myself then."

Yong Soo walked towards the dance floor. He didn't know what Ivan's problem was all of a sudden. Why didn't he want to have a good time? This party was so cool! The music was up real loud and it had a killer beat, perfect for dancing to. He didn't listen to a lot of American music so he didn't know what the song was, but it sounded pretty awesome. It sounded like something Alfred would listen to when they drove around in his old, and always dirty, Ford Focus.

"Whoa, Yong Soo, is that you? What are you doing here?"

Yong Soo looked over and there was the very person he had been thinking about, standing in the middle of a crowd of people and looking confused and slightly drunk. "Alfred? No way!" He ran up to his friend excitedly, then pouted once he got there. "Aw, this is so not fair, da ze!" he moaned overdramatically. "I was so looking forward to rubbing it your face tomorrow that I got into a college party."

"How'd you get in here? One of your brothers?" the tipsy American asked, sloshing his red plastic cup, filled halfway up with cheap beer.

Yong Soo scoffed. "Pfft, no. You really think either of them would come to a party like this?" He shook as head and gave a hopeless shrug. "They're both kind of boring."

Alfred laughed. "Aw, Kiku's alright, isn't he? You said he plays all those games and stuff."

Yong Soo made a face. "Yeah, I guess. But he's a total shut-in. He so doesn't do parties."

Alfred laughed loudly. "Well, I'm glad you made it! Awesome party, right?"

Yong Soo nodded enthusiastically. "Ne! Oh!" he exclaimed and then clasped his hands in front of his chest. "Hey, Allllfred~ You'll dance with me, right? Please?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure thing, buddy!" Alfred gave a dazzling, if a little drunk, smile and chugged the rest of his beer. He tossed the cup at a trashcan and it hit the rim and bounced to the ground. "Whoops," he grinned sheepishly. "Guess it's a good thing I'm not on the basketball team, huh?"

Yong Soo laughed, "Yeah, the team would be so screwed. Now come on!" He grabbed Alfred's hand and, ignoring his drunken stumblings, pulled him over to the dance floor.

-o-o-o-

Ivan watched Yong Soo run off to the dance floor and he felt kind of bad for letting him go. He just didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of all these people. And he really didn't feel like dancing...

He sat up with a start when he noticed Yong Soo run up to a drunk-looking blonde boy and begin talking and laughing with him. Ivan watched suspiciously until Yong Soo grabbed the other boy's arm and began to drag him away. He crushed his plastic cup, paying no attention to the cheap beer pouring over his hand onto the floor below. "I vill have talk vith Yong Soo, da?"

-o-o-o-

Yong Soo laughed as Alfred lifted his arm and spun him in a circle, poorly imitating the classic dance move. "And dip!" Alfred called out and then did, in fact, dip him low to the ground. And dropped him. And fall. On top of him. "Oopies," he snickered, hovering over Yong Soo.

"Owwww," Yong Soo whined, rubbing the back of his head. "My head... and my butt..." He slapped Alfred playfully. "Be more careful, ba bo."

"You vill be getting off him now, da?" Ivan stood next to the pair, a smile on his face and a dark look in his eyes.

"Eh?" Alfred looked up cluelessly at the Russian looming over him. "Oh, right!" He stumbled to his feet and extended a friendly hand to Yong Soo who was still lying on the ground. "Sorry 'bout that."

Yong Soo, with Alfred's help, pulled himself up. "It's no problem, da ze." He turned to Ivan. "What are you doing here, Ivan? I thought you didn't dance." He smiled broadly at him. "Or did you change your mind?"

"Nyet," he replied, the out-of-place smile still plastered on his face. "It is time to be going now."

"What? But we just got here!" Yong Soo whined childishly.

"Ve are going."

"Hey," Alfred stepped between the two. "He can stay if he wants to. Stop bullying him."

"Am not bullying, silly person." Ivan giggled dangerously. "Ve are just needing to be going."

"Sure, whatever man," Alfred sneered then turned to Yong Soo with a reassuring glance. "Don't worry, Yong Soo; I'm here to protect you! You don't have to do anything you don't want. You can just ride home with me later, okay?"

Yong Soo frowned. Ivan didn't seem to be enjoying himself, but he really wanted to stay. "Well, maybe... I mean, if it's okay." He looked up at Ivan with pleading eyes.

"Of course it is!" Alfred said, assuming that the appeal was meant for him. He grabbed Yong Soo's hand and began to pull him towards the keg. "Come on, let's get you a drink and then we can-"

"Let go of Yao!" Ivan's growling demand, rang through the room, carrying threats of punishment and pain for any who dare not to listen.

"Huh?" Alfred, oblivious as ever, merely blinked in confusion, looked around the room and then turned to Yong Soo. "I thought you said your brother wasn't here?"

"...He's not," Yong Soo replied quietly, eyes to the ground. "Sorry, Alfred. I think I'm just going to go home after all."

"But why?" Alfred asked, sounding puzzled.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Yong Soo asked "I forgot mine."

"Well, yeah, sure," Alfred replied, digging through his pockets and holding the phone out. "But, Yong Soo, why-"

"Thanks," he said, cutting the American off, as he silently tapped in a number.

"Yong Soo..." Ivan looked at him pleadingly.

"Yuboseyo, no it's Yong Soo." He said into the phone, then laughed hollowly at whatever the other said. "Yeah, I guess I do... Yeah, could you? ... At the college... Nah, I could meet you at the gate... What? No, I'm fine! ... Yeah, really... Okay, okay. I'll see you soon!"

Yong Soo handed the phone back to Alfred. "Thanks. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay..." Alfred sounded unsure and looked as though he wanted to stop Yong Soo, to make him stay, but the American was strangely subdued.

Yong Soo turned and began to jog out the door; he wanted to be out of that stupid party as soon as possible. He noticed Ivan tailing after him and, with an almost serenely calm air about it, resolved to just ignore him.

"Yong Soo?" Ivan tried again once they reached the gates of the school. "Vhere are you going?"

Silence was the only answer he received.

"Yong Soo?" Ivan prodded. "Do you vant to do something else now? Ve could go back to park."

Still no answer.

This went on for several minutes and Ivan was starting to feel a little upset, angry even, when the boy he had seen Yong Soo with earlier (was it really just this morning?) rode up on an expensive-looking red bicycle.

"Hey, Lee!" Yong Soo called out to his friend and his voice stung Ivan's ears. He sounded happy, but he wasn't happy and the falsity pained Ivan's heart. Yong Soo wasn't supposed to be like this; that's what Ivan liked about him. His genuine happiness, his bright smile. But now, as Yong Soo smiled at Lee, his face was dim and Ivan knew that it was his fault.

Lee looked suspiciously at Ivan, but Yong Soo rambled off something to him quickly and climbed onto the trick bars on Lee's back wheel. He patted him on the back and grabbed tight onto his shoulders. "Well, let's go, Lee," he said looking down at him with a false smile on his face.

Ivan watched them silently until they rounded a corner and he couldn't see them anymore.

-o-o-o-

"So, like, what where you doing there?" Lee asked Yong Soo over the wind rushing past their heads.

Yong Soo shrugged, his fingers still clasped around Lee's slender shoulders. "There was a party."

Lee quirked a thick eyebrow. "And how did you get in?"

"Alfred," Yong Soo replied simply.

Lee was suspicious, but the story was plausible. He had no doubt that the American could charm his way into a party like that. "And what about that total creeper?"

"I don't know. He was just a guy that was there," Yong Soo responded.

Though the tone of his voice suggested there was more to Yong Soo's story, Lee nodded, silently accepting his version of events. "So, do you, like, wanna go to that arcade or anything?"

"Nah," Yong Soo responded and Lee was mildly surprised. He couldn't remember a time that Yong Soo hadn't wanted to go to an arcade, no matter the circumstances. "I should get home before Yao-hyung notices I'm gone. He'd be so maaaad! Besides, we have school tomorrow, right?"

Lee simply nodded again but he didn't miss the way Yong Soo's voice hitched when he said his brother's name.

**A/N: **Oh no, Ivan! What did you do? I think you broke Yong Soo! D:

Translations:

Nyet- No (Russian)

Ne- Yes (Korean)

Ba bo- idiot (Korean)

Da- Yes (Russian)

Yuboseyo- Hello; used over the phone (Korean)


	5. Discussions

Chapter Five: Discussions

"Are you sure?" Lee whispered in the darkness outside his friend's bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah, Lee. Gods, you're such a worrywart, da ze," whispered back Yong Soo. "I just wanna get in there before Yao-hyung realizes I'm gone, okay?"

Lee nods. "Okay. Goodnight, Yong Soo."

"Goodnight, Lee!"

Lee nodded again and climbed on his bike, turning once to wave his friend.

Yong Soo grinned and energetically waved goodbye as he friend slowly disappeared into the darkness. The moment Lee was gone, however, the smile slipped off the Korean's face like it had never been there to begin with. Sighing to himself, he carefully opened the window, wincing when it creaked slightly, and climbed through.

"What were you doing out so late?"

"Eh?" Yong Soo spun around quickly, almost tripping over his own feet in the process, to see his brother Kiku sitting on the bed, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Well?" Kiku prompted quietly, not wanting to wake their older brother sleeping in the other room.

"Tch, that's really none of your business, Kiku-hyung," Yong Soo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He turned back around and looked out the window. "Guess you're gonna tell Yao-hyung I snuck out, huh?"

"No."

"What?" Yong Soo gasped and faced his brother again. "But- I thought- why?"

Kiku frowned slightly and looked down at his hands. "I feel that Yao-niisan was being unfair to you. We both know he has a tendency to... overreact. Besides," He looked up again and gave Yong Soo a small smile. "What's a big brother for?"

Yong Soo stood there by his still-open window, unable to think of a way to respond. Since when was Kiku so… cool? He and Kiku had never really gotten along. It had been that way ever since Yong Soo could remember, though when he looked back on it, he didn't really know why. Kiku was just... everything Yong Soo wasn't, or so Yao liked to remind him.

"Uh, wow… thanks, Kiku-hyung." He flopped down on the bed next to Kiku and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't, I don't know what to say."

"Is something bothering you? You seem awfully subdued," Kiku leaned over his younger brother, concern painting his features.

"Nah, it's nothing, Kiku-hyung." Yong Soo shook his head. "Just tired. In fact," Yong Soo crawled to the head of his bed and shimmied under the covers. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed, kay?" He smiled and pulled the covers up to his nose. "Goodnight, Kiku-hyung."

The Japanese boy nodded and smiled softly at his brother, feeling nostalgic. This was how Yong Soo acted when he was little, back before they started fighting. He never really understood Yong Soo. Sometimes he acted like he hated him, and sometimes it seemed he was trying to emulate him. Either way, it was much easier back when he was just a particularly hyper toddler. "Very well. Goodnight, Yong Soo."

"Hey, Kiku-hyung?"

"Yes, Yong Soo?"

"Have you… have you ever been mistaken for Yao-hyung?" The voice that asked this was quiet, meek, and not like Yong Soo at all.

"Why do you ask?" Kiku searched his brother's face for clues, but Yong Soo refused to meet his eyes.

"N-never mind. Goodnight Kiku-hyung!" He dove under the covers and reached his hand out to wave at his brother.

Kiku paused for a moment, not sure if he should drop the subject, but in the end he only nodded. "Okay. But if you need to talk, Yong Soo-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Yong Soo waved the outstretched hand dismissingly. "I'll have my people call your people, okay?"

Kiku sighed. "Okay, Yong Soo."

It was only after he heard the door open and click shut again that Yong Soo emerged from under the blankets. He didn't know why he asked Kiku that. No matter what his answer had been, it wouldn't have really mattered to Yong Soo. He wasn't even really sure why it was bothering him. He had never been mistaken for Yao before, but if he had, he thought he would have been flattered. He would've taken it as a compliment. "Yao-hyung's pretty amazing after all," He muttered to himself.

So then why was he so upset?

"I wish I had never gone out in the first place."

-o-o-o-

Ivan watched the two boys on the bicycle until they rounded a corner and he couldn't see them anymore. He didn't understand what just happened. Yong Soo got so quiet. And then when his friend arrived... Everything was just all wrong. The way Yong Soo talked, the way he laughed; Ivan could tell it was all faked. Yong Soo obviously didn't have much experience pretending to be happy.

Ivan sighed and looked at the place where Yong Soo had been standing moments before and then back at the door. He could hear the party still going on strong inside, but he didn't feel like joining them. After all, he didn't really want to go in the first place, Yong Soo did.

A couple a guests walked out, laughing, and Ivan plastered on a fake smile. There was nothing wrong. Nothing. Still smiling, he made his way back to his dorm.

He ignored everyone on his walk home, not that anyone tried to talk to him. Unfortunately, the door to the dorm was locked when he got there and he didn't have a key. Resisting the urge to just break the damn door down, Ivan knocked loudly. "Toris, open door!" He called.

He continued to knock until he heard the lock click. A brunette in baggy flannel pajamas opened the door and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Ivan? What's going on?"

"Forgot key."

"Oh, okay." Toris stepped aside to let the other boy in. "Uh, Ivan?"

"Vhat?"

"I-is something the matter? You seem upset."

"Vhat? I am not upset. Everything is fine, Toris."

Toris frowned and fidgeted, looking down at his feet. "You can talk to me, you know. I'm your roommate after all."

"Is nothing. A friend got upset vith me. Vas misunderstanding."

"H-huh? Who? Was it Yao again?"

"Nyet. Vas not Yao. It vas Yong Soo."

Toris opened his mouth and then closed it again. Yong Soo? He racked his brain, but didn't come up with anything. He'd never heard that name before. Seriously though, what was Ivan fascination with Asians? First Yao and now a kid named Yong Soo? Plus he was always fighting with Kiku. "Um, well... why don't you tell me what happened?" Toris sat on the couch and did his best not to sound like a psychologist, despite his major. "I-if you want to, that is."

"Ve vere at party. Annoying blonde vas dancing vith Yong Soo. I tried to get Yong Soo to leave vith me, but blonde told me to go avay." Ivan's smile had long left his face as he remembered what happened. "I told him to leave Yao alone."

"Yao?"

"Da."

"But... oh."

"Da. Yong Soo left. Called friend to pick him up. He vouldn't talk to me."

"I'm sure he'll calm down, Ivan. Just talk to him tomorrow, apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Y-yeah. It was just a misunderstanding, right? I'm sure he'll understand that."

Ivan hummed happily. "Da. Vill be fine. Spasiba, Toris."

Toris laughed uncomfortably. "Y-yeah. No problem, Ivan. It's what I'm here for."

-o-o-o-

A/N: And another chapter! I felt I owed it to you after neglecting you guys for so long. Anyway! Sorry it's kind of a talky chapter. Plot development and all, you know.

Oh! And upon reading my other chapters, I realized that the breaks I had put in between POV shifts and whatnot weren't there. ^^; I tried something different this time so hopefully they'll show up.


	6. Accusations and Apologies

Chapter Six: Accusations and Apologies

Lee walked quietly beside Yong Soo as they made their way to school. He waved silently to Yao and Kiku when they parted ways. He watched as Yong Soo yelled loudly that he was going to miss "his Yao-hyung", frowning when the other boy's voice hitched slightly as he said his brother's name, remembering he did the same the night before.

He could tell that something was bothering Yong Soo. He hadn't been himself since Lee came to pick him up last night; all fake smiles and forced exuberance. And today was more of the same. No... it was worse. The strain was starting to show through. The corners of his mouth twitched as he tried to keep the false smile plastered on his face. He talked less and less, his mind obviously elsewhere. And, sometimes, when Lee looked at him, Yong Soo's eyes looked close to tears. Not of deep sadness, but more... frustration. The difference was obvious in the way he frowned and bit his lip when he thought Lee wasn't looking and the way he kept picking at his fingernails. A tension-induced habit Yao had often scolded Yong Soo for when he was younger.

"What happened last night?" Lee asked his friend, keeping his voice level and calm. "Did someone do something?"

"Huh?" Yong Soo blinked in feigned confusion, and his face went blank for all of two second before he slapped a grin back on. "What are you talking about, Lee? I'm fine, da ze! I'm-"

Lee merely nodded, and tuned out the rest of his friend's speech. It didn't matter; it was only going to be lies anyway. Lies that Yong Soo had already been telling all morning. The quiet Asian frowned as he tried to put together the puzzle of what had happened, but he was missing so many pieces. So he focused on what he did know: Yong Soo was grounded for yelling at a schoolmate of Yao's. Yong Soo later told him that the man had been stalking Yao. That night Yong Soo snuck out for some reason, though it seemed out of character for the Korean. He wouldn't have thought Yong Soo would have done anything more that could have incurred his brother's wrath. Lee mentally shook himself; he was getting off track. After he snuck out he went to a party at Yao's and Kiku's college. Something bad happened there and he called Lee for a ride home. But he wouldn't talk about it. If only someone could give him the missing pieces...

"Hey! Dude!" Alfred ran up from another direction waving his arms above his head. Matthew, the better behaved of the twins, trailed quietly behind. "Hey, Yong Soo!" He grinned and wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "That party last night was kick-ass, dude! Sorry, you had to leave so early, though. What was up with that guy you were with, huh? Totally weird."

Yong Soo pulled away from the American and laughed uncomfortably. "H-ha...what-what are you talking about? W-what guy?" His lips formed a tight frown and he shook his head, hoping that Alfred would take the sign to drop it.

Alfred, of course, did not. "Huh? You know, that tall, creepy Russian. The one that tried to make you go home? Called you Yao? I think... I think that's what he did. That's what happened, right?"

Yong Soo slammed his palm into his face. "Yeah..." He hissed the word out through his teeth.

"You said you didn't know he'd be there." Lee said, his voice its usual monotone, but to Yong Soo it sounded accusatory.

"Well- I- he-uh..." Yong Soo sputtered out a useless string of words then begun to wail. "Waahhh, Lee's mad at me now!"

"I never said I was angry, Yong Soo."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa," Alfred held his hands in front of himself, palms forward, defensively. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to tell. I mean, Yong Soo didn't do anything! It was all that Russkie!"

"He was grounded."

"Oh," The blonde's arms fell to his sides, deflated. "Well, that's... uh... A little rebellion never hurt anyone!" He suddenly exclaimed, slapping Yong Soo on the back and laughing.

Lee didn't think sneaking out to meet his brother's stalker and then going to a college party and drinking qualified as 'a little rebellion', but he supposed the blonde would know better than he would, so he merely nodded, taking the other's words at face value. There was something that was bothering him more anyway. "Who called Yong Soo by his brother's name?"

"Oh, it was that Russian dude! It was crazy, man!" Alfred frowned and flailed his arms in front of him while he started to ramble about the events the night before. "Yong Soo and I were just dancing and stuff and then he wanted Yong Soo to leave with him but Yong Soo didn't want to and _I_ said that he didn't have to if he didn't want to and I started pulling Yong Soo off to get a drink and then the guy started yelling at me to get off 'Yao', which I thought was really weird and I didn't get until later and then-"

"We get the point Al." The boy's twin spoke for the first time. His voice was barely above a whisper, but he effectively cut off his brother's tirade, nevertheless.

Alfred blushed and grinned at his brother sheepishly. "Oh... Sorry. I got a little carried away, huh?"

Matthew just smiled gently and nodded, hiding halfway behind the books he had clutched to his chest.

Lee turned to Yong Soo. "He called you Yao?"

"O-oh yeah... He did! I had completely forgotten about that!" He looked upwards, refusing to meet Lee's eyes and forced out another awkward laugh.

"..." Lee silently stared at his best friend, internally mulling over the new information. "I suppose that would upset a person," he said trying to put as much sympathy into his voice as possible, but it came out as flat-toned as ever. He could only hope that Yong Soo could hear the difference.

"I-I'm not upset..." His arms dropped to his side and he pouted, looking at his feet. "Yao-hyung's a really cool person a-and I'm flattered that I was-"

"Cool or not," Lee personally disagreed with this statement but knew now was not the time to argue it, "You are not the same."

"Yeah!" Alfred slung his arm back around the Korean. "I totally don't get it, man. I mean, you are _way_ cooler than Yao. Dude has a stick up his ass."

"Yong Soo?" An unsure voice called out from behind them.

All four members of the impromptu group turned around at the same time in a manner that most likely would have been intimidating if the recipient had been anyone but Ivan.

The Russian just fidgeted slightly and looked hopefully at Yong Soo, the lower face of his face buried up to his nose in the long pale pink scarf wrapped around his neck. "I... can talk vith Yong Soo?" he asked, his hesitant words muffled by the scarf.

Yong Soo took a step forward to comply, but the other Asian quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You may not." Venom laced his voice and anger flashed across his normally blank face.

Yong Soo blinked in confusion. Since when was Lee so vicious? Why was everyone surprising him lately? His questions went unanswered and his confusion only heightened when Alfred joined the fray. He was usually so nice to everybody!

"Yeah, get lost, commie." He folded his arms over his chest and stepped forward to stand protectively in front of the unusually quiet Korean. "Yong Soo doesn't want to talk to you. Why don't you go talk to _Yao_?"

Ivan giggled dangerously, the anger rolling off of him in heavy waves. "I do not vant to talk to Yao. I vant to talk vith Yong Soo."

"Well, ya can't, so go away." Alfred said as he turned away and waved his hand dismissingly.

"Al," Matthew scolded, "don't be so mean. Hi, Ivan." He smiled and waved a timid hand, awkwardly juggling his books with his other arm.

"Ah, привет Matvey," Ivan responded, surprised and clearly just now noticing the smaller blonde.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. Whoa. You know this guy, Mattie?"

"Matthew looked at his brother crossly. "You never listen to me, do you? I've told you about him; he's the one who convinced the coach to let him join the hockey team."

"Wait..." Alfred pauses at his brother's words, "Our school has a hockey team?"

Matthew half-sighed and half-groaned as he brought a hand to one side of his head and rubbed gentle circles at his temple. "No, Al. It's a city team. I've told you that."

Ivan giggles again, some of his anger dissipating. "Matvey's brother is stupid, да?" He _knew_ the blonde had looked familiar, but he never thought to connect him to Matthew. Truthfully though, the little blonde slipped his mind the moment they were off the ice, so that only made sense.

"Definitely." Matthew agreed irritably, frowning as he glared daggers at his brother.

"Hey!" Alfred looked from Ivan to Matthew, not sure if he should throw a punch at the Russian or if he wanted to whine at his twin. He settled for pouting, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Matvey is much smarter. And is much nicer." The Russian smiled as he sidled up closer to his teammate, "Matvey vill let me talk to Yong Soo, да?" His eyes pleaded with Matthew as he looked down at him hopefully.

"Uh... I-I don't really think that's up to me, Ivan. I-I mean it's Yong Soo's choice and-"

"I have no problem talking with him," Yong Soo smiled lightly and shrugged his lean shoulders, though both actions seemed rather forced. He wrestled out of Lee's grasp and made his way to Matthew and Ivan. "I mean, we're already late to school, what are a few more minutes?"

Ivan nodded happily and Matthew panicked in the background about being late. Ivan had been afraid Yong Soo would still refuse to talk to him and he wasn't sure if he could take any more of the Korean's silent treatment.

"So what's up?" The grin on his face looked painful even to Ivan. "Sorry about running out early, but I was tired and stuff so-"

"Я сожалею." Ivan spit out, resorting back to his native tongue.

"Uh... what?"

"...I am sorry." He looked at his feet. He hated apologizing. He felt stupid. And weak. And everyone was watching them. Yong Soo just stared at him, but he wasn't saying anything and it made him so nervous. What if Toris was wrong? He had just been starting to get along with the younger boy... And h-he wants Yao's brother to like him! And...

"It's not okay." The Korean said quietly. He didn't know why those words tumbled out of his mouth. It's not what he'd been intending to say. He planned to laugh and ask him what he was sorry for, he planned to act like he had completely forgotten about what happened the night before, but when Ivan looked at him with those earnest, pleading eyes, he couldn't bring himself to lie to him. "But maybe you can make it up to me." He shrugs again, then grins. "But you better make it good, da ze!"

-o-o-o-

A/N: And I'm back from the dead! -shambles around in a zombie costume- Sorry about taking so long to update, real life, school, other lame excuses you don't really care about... You know, the usual.

This chapter was hard for me. It fought me tooth and nail every step of the way. I tried really hard to get Yong Soo in character, but upset Yong Soo is not an easy thing to write. I hope I managed.

Oh! Yes... translations... Here ya go:

Привет- Hi/Hello

Да- Yes

Я сожалею – I'm sorry

Yeah... oooh... Cyrillic. Fancy. :D

Oh! And I want to apologize for not responding to anyone's reviews. But by the time I got around to it, I felt silly for doing so. I'll try to do that now though, starting with this chapter. So, forgive me?


	7. Good Moods

Chapter Seven: Good Moods

Ivan hummed happily as he brazenly walked into class twenty minutes late. He threw the professor a smile and said professor decided it was in his best interest to just continue the lecture.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood." Toris whispered as the other took the empty seat next to him. He prayed that Ivan _was_ in a good mood and that he's not misreading him. It's been a while, but he's done it before and the results (punishment) were not pretty.

Ivan smiled wider and nodded. "Да! I talked vith Yong Soo." He didn't even bother to keep his voice down. He didn't really know why, but none of his instructors seemed to mind when he talked during class. Or slept. Or didn't show up. Curious.

"Oh, that's good. It went well?"

Ivan frowned for a split second before he started smiling again. The new smile didn't seem quite as bright, however and Toris visibly flinched. "Not at first. Yong Soo's friends do not like me. Oh! Except Matvey! Matvey vas there." He smiled, proud that he remembered his teammate's presence. "Yong Soo said he vas mad at me, but I could make out vith him."

"M-make out?" Toris parroted, slackjawed.

"Vait, нет. That vas not it." He frowns and pauses, thinking back on the conversation. "Ah! He said I could 'make it up to him'."

"O-oh." The Lithuanian laughed softly. "That makes sense. How are you going to do that?"

"I vill-" Ivan stopped mid-sentence. "I do not know!" He looked surprised, then slightly panicked. If he didn't make it up to him, Yong Soo would _never_ forgive him! "Vhat do I do, Toris?"

-o-o-o-

"You shouldn't associate with him," Lee started scolding his friend as they began, once again, walking to school. "Yao would not be happy."

Yong Soo ignored him and grinned. He didn't know _why_ he felt so much better, but he did. Even if Lee was lecturing him. It was easy to disregard him anyway. With the way Lee talks, it doesn't take much effort to think of his voice as white noise. Alfred, however, isn't as easy.

"I don't even know _why_ you'd wanna hang out with that commie," Alfred scowled. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at his shoes as if they'd severely wronged him in some totally unforgivable way.

"Just because he's Russian doesn't mean he's a communist, Al. That's so offensive." Matthew chided, frowning at his brother. "Il est si impoli..." He muttered softly, shaking his head before turning to talk to Yong Soo. "Ivan's really not a bad guy, Yong Soo. I-I mean I don't know him all that well, just from the hockey team, but he's always been really friendly. Sometimes a little _too _friendly, but..." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "I think he just doesn't know how to deal with people... I-I mean, sometimes he does get a little... well... creepy, but... uh... "

"I don't really know him that well, either." Yong Soo admitted, though the fact didn't seem to bother him. "Yao-hyung and Kiku-hyung don't really seem to like him, but... eh." He shrugged, obviously dismissing it.

Matthew smiled at Yong Soo. He was glad the Korean was giving Ivan a chance. He knew his teammate didn't have very many friends. Well, he didn't either, but he had some! And he was pretty sure Yong Soo considered him one, or at least he hoped.

"So!" Yong Soo exclaimed, stopping in his tracks and putting both hands on his hips, forcing everyone to stop and look back at him. He leaned in and his voice dropped to a whisper. A smirk snaked its way onto his face and he looked as though he was plotting something insidious. "Since we've already late, wanna skip?"

Alfred whooped, jumping up in excitement.

Lee blinked, confused by the sudden change in topics.

Matthew just looked horrified at the prospect.

-o-o-o-

Kiku sat at the dining room table, quietly doing schoolwork as his older brother made dinner. He smiled softly at the excited noises and shouts coming from his younger brother's bedroom. He truly felt that he took a step in the right direction with Yong Soo last night. He felt they had become closer. Perhaps now the high-schooler will let him be the big brother that he had been trying to be.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door. He looked up and stared in the direction of the front room. Who would be coming at this time of night? He thought that Lee was already here and no one else generally joined them for supper.

"Kiku? Could you get that, aru? I'm a little busy." Yao asked as he flitted about the kitchen, checking on dishes, adding spices, taste-testing.

"Of course, Niisan." Kiku nodded and pushed back his chair. His homework could wait. He had to admit he was curious about the visitor, anyway. He crossed to the door purposefully, frowning when the person knocked a second time. "Hai, hai. I'm coming."

He didn't know who he had been expecting to be there when he opened the door, perhaps Heracles or Sadiq, or Alfred, come to visit Yong Soo. Or maybe a travelling salesman. Ivan Braginsky with a bouquet of sunflowers was not even on his list.

He stood, gape-mouthed for a moment, before bending his knees and pulling his hands into front of himself, ready to defend against attack. His eyes steeled and his mouth formed a tight frown. He would not let this man bother Yao again.

"I am here to see Yong Soo." The Russian smiled brightly at the shorter man. "You get him, да?"

Kiki faltered for a moment. Ivan wanted to see Yong Soo? He knew that the two had had a confrontation, was Ivan here to hurt his little brother? "He is not available," he said firmly, his polite tone underlain with ice. "And I would appreciate it if you did not come here again." Before Ivan could reply, Kiku swiftly shut the door and then locked it for good measure.

He ignored the menacing sound of "Kolkolkolkolkol..." echoing, muffled, from behind the door and walked calmly back to the kitchen. He paused, however, when he saw Yong Soo lounging in one of the dining chairs. Lee sat quietly in the seat beside him.

"So who was at the door, Kiku-hyung?" He asked brightly.

"I-it was... a travelling salesman."

"Whoa! Seriously?" He leaned forward, suddenly interested and Kiku cursed his choice of lies. "I didn't know they still existed, da ze! What was he selling?"

"U-uh," he fumbled momentarily. What would he have been selling? "V-vacuum cleaner."

"Oh. That's so boring."

"What were you expecting him to be selling, aru?" Yao asked crossly, as he continued cooking, barely throwing a glance over his shoulder at his youngest brother.

"I dunno," Yong Soo shrugged. "How much longer until dinner? I'm huuuungry..."

Kiku sighed in relief when Yong Soo stopped questioning the visitor and pointedly ignored the curious looks from Lee.

A/N: Kiku! D: How mean! Lee knows you're up to something though... Watch out!

Translations:

Да: Yes (Russian)

Нет: No (Russian)

Il est si impoli...: He is so rude...

Niisan: Big brother (Japanese)

Hai: Yes (Japanese)


	8. The Broken Sunflower

Chapter Eight: The Broken Sunflower

Ivan stared, glowering, at the door that had just been shut in his face. "Kolkolkolkolkol..." How dare Kiku do this! And after he tried to be polite too! It had been for Yong Soo's sake, of course, but-

Wait. Yong Soo's? Ivan shook his head. No, it was for _Yao's_ sake, obviously. But... he had never tried to be nice to Kiku before even though he knew it upset Yao when he fought with his brother. But the fight's had just been so amusing that Ivan never really thought to make peace. So why was he trying now?

Ivan frowned, his brow furrowed as his anger melted into confusion. His stomach felt uncomfortably heavy when he knocked on the door again, hoping this time someone other than Kiku would answer.

No such luck. "I thought I told you not to come here again." The small boy's face was dark, the deep frown betraying his irritation despite his calm voice.

"I vant to see Yong Soo." The childish lilt to Ivan's voice was gone now, his tone was harsher, more demanding.

"Is that so?" Kiku asked, his voice mockingly sad, and continued before Ivan could reply, "That's too bad. We are just sitting down for dinner."

Ivan blinked, Kiku's sudden change in attitude fazing him momentarily. "Dinner?"

"That's right. Now goodbye."

Ivan didn't even notice when the door was shut in his face for a second time. The gears in his head turned slowly. Dinner? That's too bad... Ivan frowned, but it was quickly replaced with a small smile. If Yong Soo was busy, then he would just have to wait!

-o-o-o-

Ivan eyed Yong Soo's window uneasily. It was a little smaller than he remembered it being. And a little further off the ground. Cautiously, he reached out and tested the window then, finding it unlocked, pushed it open. He pulled himself through the almost-too-small opening, his legs kicking behind him in an effort to gain leverage, and tumbled onto Yong Soo's floor with a dull thud.

A strangled, dismayed cry escaped Ivan's throat as the bouquet caught his eye; the sunflowers had not fared very well in the fall. Several golden petals littered the floor and one of the flowers even had a broken stem. Ivan gently stroked the abused flowers. Should he still give them to Yong Soo? He carefully placed the bouquet on the bed and sat down to wait. Of course he should. Ivan was sure that Yong Soo would still like the sunflowers. He looked down at them with a small smile. Even broken, they were still beautiful. He could only hope Yong Soo would agree.

-o-o-o-

"Man, that salesman sure was persistent, huh?" Yong Soo sung, happy and full of good food.

"I suppose," Lee responded blankly as he followed the Korean back to his room.

"Yeah, it was kind of funny to see how annoyed Kiku-hyung was getting though, da ze!" Yong Soo snickered and covered his mouth with his sleeved hand, remembering how huffy his older brother had gotten when the knocking had interrupted dinner. Kiku didn't get mad very often so when he did it was hilarious!

As Yong Soo wiped the tears from his eyes, the pair reached his room. He grabbed the handle and opened the door about halfway before he stiffened suddenly and slammed the door shut again. He spun on his heel and leaned against the door. Panic was written on his face as he glanced nervously down the hall where the sounds of his brothers cleaning up after dinner drifted back to them. He visibly calmed and looked back at Lee, then faked a yawn. "You know what, I kinda tired. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

Lee raised a thick eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, looking unimpressed, "It's only 8 o'clock."

Yong Soo huffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Lee. If I'm tired, I'm tired."

Although, after scrutinizing the other's face for a long moment, Lee finally nodded, he still looked skeptical. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Right!" Yong Soo chirped a little too quickly, his anxiety showing. Still facing Lee, he opened the door a crack and slipped inside, careful not to let his friend see inside.

The moment the door was closed Ivan's arms wrapped around Yong Soo's waist and pulled the smaller boy to his chest. Yong Soo yelped in surprise and wriggled in the Russian's grasp.

"Yong Soo? Are you okay?" The monotone voice, tinged only slightly with concern, drifted through the door.

"Y-yeah, Lee! Just stepped on something, da ze!" Yong Soo looked back at Ivan, frowned, and stomped on his foot, as if to make his statement true. Ivan just smiled and hugged the Korean tighter.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"G'night, Lee! I'll see you tomorrow, da ze!"

Yong Soo and Ivan stood in silence for about thirty seconds waiting for Lee to be out of earshot, before Yong Soo's limited patience ran out. "What are you doing in my room?" Yong Soo spun around in Ivan's arms and asked in a whispered hiss.

"I came to... 'make it up to you'." Ivan didn't bother whispering and Yong Soo, knowing either of his brothers (or Lee, for that matter) would be furious if they found the Russian in his room, smacked him on the arm.

"Shh!" Yong Soo smacked him again for good measure. "You're not supposed to be here; you're gonna get me in trouble, da ze!"Despite saying this, Yong Soo's hushed words were said with a grin and his eyes shone with excitement. "Now how are you planning to make it up to me?"

Ivan finally released the younger boy and walked over to the bed for the bouquet. He gently pushed it at the Korean, the delicate frown out of place on his usually smiling face. "Got hurt on climb through window."

"You got hurt? Oh, no! Where?" Yong Soo looked him up and down, searching for torn clothing or blood.

"Нет. Flowers got hurt."

"Oh, good. Well, not good but, you know... I thought you got hurt." Yong Soo let out a sigh of relief and put his hand on his chest.

Ivan's face flushed, embarrassed that Yong Soo was so concerned for him, but also oddly happy. Yao never worried about him like that... "Here. Is for you." He thrust the flowers toward Yong Soo again.

"Oh, wow..." Yong Soo hesitated for a moment, and then shakily took the flowers, as if he didn't really believe they were for him. "They're really pretty..." A full dozen huge, long-stemmed sunflowers now lay in Yong Soo's arms, wrapped in bright golden yellow tissue paper and tied with a large silk green ribbon. Yong Soo brushed his fingertips across the face of one flower, smiling at the odd fuzzy feeling. He hugged the bouquet to his chest and buried his face in the sunflowers. "Thanks, Ivan. No one's ever given me flowers before." He looked up and smiled at Ivan shyly, embarrassed for acting so much like a girl.

Ivan's heart clenched oddly tight in his chest as he stared wide-eyed at the lightly blushing Asian in front of him. He didn't even seem to notice the sunflowers were damaged... "You are velcome." He said finally, his eyes focused on his feet. "I vas going to take you to dinner, but..."

Yong Soo laughed, muffling it with his cloth-covered hand. "Rain-check then?"

"Rain... check?" Ivan tilted his head to one side, the confusion evident in his wide eyes.

"Oh!" Yong Soo giggled and gently placed the sunflowers on his desk atop the dangerously towering pile of school work. "I just meant you could take me out some other time, da ze."

"Ah! Да!" Ivan smiled brightly. Yong Soo wanted to see him again! And it definitely didn't seem like he was mad anymore!

"Come on," Yong Soo grabbed the Russian's hand with a grin and pulled him to the bed. Ivan took a seat and watched as Yong Soo walked away again and started fiddling with something in front of the television. The TV turned on and loud upbeat music filled the room. The name of the game flashed across the screen as Yong Soo hopped onto the bed and handed Ivan a controller.

Ivan flinched at the weight that suddenly pressed against his arm before he saw that it was only Yong Soo leaning against him. He smiled to himself as a warm, fluttery feeling washed over him and he barely heard Yong Soo telling him that the game they were playing originated in Korea.

-o-o-o-

A/N: Ah... fluff. Cute. Sorry it took so long! I've been swamped with end-of-the-semester stuff. I've actually had this written for about a week, but I just couldn't find the time to type it up. You should feel lucky though! I really should be studying...


	9. Trouble Brewing

Chapter Nine: Trouble Brewing

Ivan woke, his body strangely warm, to the menu music of the Korean drama DVD that he and Yong Soo had been watching the night before. A small noise at his side startled him and he tried to pull away, but something held his arm down. He took a second look to see Yong Soo pressed up against his side, one arm draping over his stomach. Ivan stared at the other boy's face, absolutely entranced at the sight before him, his mouth agape in silent awe.

Yong Soo's face was completely relaxed; a lock of chocolate brown hair fell over it. His long black eyelashes fluttered softly against his cheeks and his lips, just barely parted, breathed easily into Ivan's shoulder. Ivan reached over with the arm opposite Yong Soo and touched the other's face with trembling fingers. Yong Soo leaned into the touch and the Russian almost pulled his hand back, but he heard Yong Soo let out a happy sigh and Ivan's heart leapt to beat rapidly in his throat. Yong Soo was...

Perfect.

A loud knock at the door shattered the silence and Yong Soo suddenly sprung up in bed. "Huh? W-what's-" He yawned loudly. "What's going on?"

An exasperated sigh answered him through the door. "Aiyah! You have got to be kidding, Yong Soo! It's time for school, Lee is already waiting for you outside, aru!"

"오 안돼, 오 안돼! I'll be out in five minutes, Yao-hyung!" Yong Soo leapt from the bed and began tearing through his closet, tossing random articles of clothing on the floor and on his chair. He was halfway undressed before he noticed a brightly blushing Russian sitting on his bed, his face partially hidden behind his scarf. "Ivan!" Yong Soo hissed and skidded across the room, almost falling in Ivan's lap. "Oh my gods! I'd be in so much trouble if my brothers knew you spent the night, da ze! You gotta get out of here before they find out!"

"A-ah, да!" Ivan stuttered and stood up quickly, tangling his legs in the blankets and stumbling into the door with a resounding thud.

"Yong Soo? Was that you, aru? Are you okay?" Yao's concerned voice come from somewhere beyond the bedroom door.

"No-no-no-no-no!" Yong Soo frantically waved his arms and tried to pull Ivan away from the door. "Yao-hyung will definitely see you if you go out that way!" The Korean turned and shouted, "Yeah, I'm fine, Yao-hyung! I just tripped putting on my pants!" He turned back to the older boy and said in hushed whispers, "창! Go out the window!"

Ivan frowned, but nodded nevertheless. At least this time and should be easier to get through it. Ivan was halfway through the window when Yong Soo ran up, now fully dressed, and threw his arms around the Russian's neck.

"Thanks, Ivan, for the flowers and for hanging out with me. You should come over more often, da ze!"

Ivan nodded numbly. Yong Soo actually _wanted_ him to come over again? His chest tightened and he couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. He didn't think he had ever felt so happy.

-o-o-o-

Lee stood, patiently waiting, in the Wang's front yard, his backpack slung over one shoulder. They were going to be late for school, Lee knew it, but he didn't really care and he wasn't particularly surprised either. Yong Soo slept in at least once a week or so. Lee exhaled and shifted his bag to his other shoulder. He was about to call Yong Soo's cell phone when he spotted movement in the yard. Ivan. It was Ivan. The Russian who had been stalking his cousin Yao since the day he started college; the man who constantly fought with Kiku, who was the easiest person to get along with that Lee knew, as well as the least likely one to get angry; the same guy that Lee had heard horror stories about from his other cousin, Arthur. And most importantly, as much as Yong Soo denied it, Lee _knew _something happened at that party.

"Good morning, da ze!" Yong Soo's voice cut through Lee's inner monologue. "I can't believe I slept in so late!" The Korean groaned over dramatically as he grinned apologetically at his friend.

"And you went to bed so early." Lee's tone was flat, neither sarcastic nor suspicious, but the purpose behind it was probing.

"Huh? O-oh, right!" Yong Soo laughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, weird, isn't it? Maybe I'm sick or something."

Lee's brow furrowed and he frowned. "Maybe." He didn't know why Yong Soo was still lying to him, but he was worried. Everything he had heard led him to believe that Ivan Braginski was a dangerous man. Ignoring Yong Soo's rambling of lame excuses, Lee pulled his cell phone out and typed up a quick text. He wouldn't let anything happen to his friend.

-o-o-o-

Yao still had a few hours until his first class of the day, but that be no means meant that he had the time to relax. He cooked breakfast (which Yong Soo had skipped, much to his annoyance), washed all of the morning dishes, got Yong Soo up for school, vacuumed both the living room and the hallway and now stood ready for his most dreaded task of the day: straightening up Yong Soo's bedroom. Yao hadn't had to clean up after Kiku since he was about six-years-old, but if he didn't go into Yong Soo's room every week it would turn into a toxic wasteland. Not to mention that all of their dishes and silverware would somehow find their way in there (Yong Soo always claimed he didn't know how it happened).

Yao took a deep breath and walked into his youngest brother's bedroom, almost immediately tripping over what he recognized to be freshly laundered clothes on the floor. "Ugh! Can he not keep his room clean for two days, aru?" Groaning and telling himself that if he didn't do it, it wouldn't get done, Yao began angrily picking up and refolding the scattered clothing. He turned to put the clothes into the dresser and then dropped them back to the floor.

There were sunflowers on Yong Soo's desk.

Yao's heart beat faster and he held his breath as he silently began to approach the offending bouquet. It's a coincidence, he told himself. It had to be a coincidence. But the paper and the ribbon... The bouquet was identical to the dozens Yao had received over the years he had known Ivan.

Hesitantly, he reached out to grab the flowers. Yao jumped and retracted his hand as if it had just been bitten when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Lee. "That's strange... Lee almost never talks to me, aru..."

yao- i saw that russian guy in ur yard this morning.

i think somethings up. thought u might wanna no.

Yao's slender frame shook in rage. He grabbed the sunflowers from the desk and violently threw them down into the trashcan next to it. Ignoring the golden shower of petals, Yao stomped down the flowers down a couple of times for good measure.

"该死！那个混蛋！这令人难以置信的混蛋！How dare he? How dare he come _near_ my 小弟弟? I won't-I won't let him get away with this, aru."

-o-o-o-

A/N: Uh-oh! Ivan's in trouble~ And I'm guessing I am too, huh? It's been so long, but my hiatus is finally over and I should be releasing chapters on a more regular basis now. For those of you also reading my other story, a new chapter of Jealousy should be out in a few days. Thank you and much love 'til next time!

Translations:

오 안돼, 오 안돼 : Oh no, oh no! (Korean)

창 : Window

Да : Yes (Russian)

该死！那个混蛋！这令人难以置信的混蛋 : Damn it! That bastard! That unbelievable bastard! (Chinese)

小弟弟 : Little brother

Warning: All these are translated using online translator, so the grammar probably sucks. ^^;


	10. The Confrontation

Chapter Ten: The Confrontation

Yao marched into the small on-campus study room, face livid and fists clenched. Classmates who would have normally greeted Yao with a smile shrank away to clear a path for the usually kind brunette who was currently muttering in loud, very angry sounding Chinese.

Ivan was studying, quite effectively monopolizing the largest table in the room, his books and papers scattered about in an unorganized array, and his terrified dorm mate serving as his captive tutor.

Yao stopped about five feet from the table and threw a mangled sunflower bouquet at him, hitting him square in the chest.

"Ivan!" Yao yelled at the shocked Russian, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and watch the pair. "I tell you to stay away from me so you start bothering my little brother?" Yao growled and narrowed his eyes. "Stay away from Yong Soo!"

Ivan giggled uncomfortably. "I do not understood. Vhat is little Yao talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, aru!" Yao snarled.

"It's, like, not an act." Feliks snickered from the crowd.

Yao either didn't hear this or he chose to ignore it. "I found those flowers in Yong Soo's room," His slender shoulders shook and he gestured violently, "And Lee told me he saw you skulking around in my yard this morning! When I said to stay out of my life, it included my brothers, aru!"

"Aaah, but Yong Soo vant me to visit again."

"He doesn't know you, aru! Unfortunately, I do and, as his older brother, I don't want him spending any time with someone like you!"

"I don't think is your choice, little Yao." The air in the room grew heavy as Ivan lost his smile. He stood and walked over to stand in front of Yao, effectively dwarfing the shorter man.

Yao, however, was not the least bit intimidated. "I mean it, aru."

"Hit 'im!" Gilbert shouted out, grinning like a kid who was just told that Christmas was coming early this year. "Use those awesome kung fu skills! Kesese!"

Yao was only too happy to comply, immediately taking an attack stance. "Fine. I guess people like you don't understand anything else, aru."

Ivan couldn't even try to hide his shock. Yao was going to fight him? But- but Yao was so good and gentle! He hated fighting, he even told Ivan so! There was just no way he was serious about this!

But Yao was. He took advantage of Ivan's surprise, rushing forward to sweep his leg under Ivan's feet. Ivan tumbled backwards and landed with a loud crash, breaking the chair behind him.

Ivan gasped. It hadn't really hurt, but it had sure knocked the wind out of him. He tried to pull himself to his feet but Yao didn't let up on the offensive. He swiftly kicked Ivan in the shoulder, attempting to knock him over again, but this time Ivan was ready for him. Not only did he not budge an inch (in fact, he barely flinched) but he also grabbed Yao's ankle, flipping him onto the ground.

Ivan then stood, looming over Yao. His aura darkened and a disturbing smile split his face. "Kolkolkolkolkol..." He leaned down and grabbed Yao by the neck, his large hand easily circled the smaller boy's slender neck. He lifted Yao above his head and spoke in a childish lilt that belied his anger. "Very vell, Yao. Ve vill play now, да?"

Ivan didn't even glance over when Toris's chair clattered to the floor and he ran from the room. If he had, he might have noticed the albino rushing at him, red eyes lit up, lips curled in a mad grin.

Gilbert leapt onto Ivan's back, wrapping one arm around the Russian's neck in a strangle hold and pulling his hair with the other hand. "Take that, Russkie!"

Ivan unceremoniously dropped Yao to the ground among the splintered remains of a chair and swung around wildly, trying to throw Gilbert from his back. He tugged at Gilbert's arm, but the albino had a solid hold and just began flailing his legs about and kicking the back of Ivan's knees.

Yao coughed and rubbed his neck gingerly, but rose to his feet. Blood dripped from a wound on his forehead into his eye, but Yao would let nothing deter him from protecting his baby brother. Yong Soo was immature, irresponsible, and just plain ridiculous at most points, but he was family and there was nothing more important to Yao than his younger brothers.

By the time Ivan had finally pried Gilbert's arm from his neck, Yao was back in the fight. Yao gracefully weaved his way around Ivan, punching holes in his already weak defenses. Gilbert just punched wildly, laughing all the while.

The fight dragged on while the crowd hooted and cheered. Gilbert grinned through a busted lip and slapped Yao on the back. "Kesesese! Damn, Yao! We make a pretty awesome team! I wish you had my back more often!"

"Shut up and focus, aru!" Yao snapped. He didn't understand how Gilbert could be smiling; Yao was tired. His back hurt. His throat hurt. He had blood in his eye and pouring out his nose. But Yao could tell Ivan was tiring as well, and he wasn't about to let up until he had taught the Russian a lesson.

"Stop! Please-please stop!" Yekaterina stood in the doorway, out of breath with tears streaming down her face and Toris cowering behind her. "Vhy vould you do this, Yao? I-I thought you vere friends!"

Yao stopped what he was doing and his arms fell to his sides. Disbelief painted his face; what _was_ he doing? He had gotten into a fight with another student, destroyed school property, and most unbelievably of all, he listened to _Gilbert_ of all people...

"I-"

"Sorry, chicky." Gilbert interrupted, the frown on his face mocking his true feelings. "Can't stop what's been started." And when Ivan turned to look at him, Gilbert punched him right in the face, ignoring Yekaterina's scream.

-o-o-o-

"안녕하세요, Yao-hyung! I'm home!" Yong Soo announced, bursting through the door with a wide grin. "Today was great, da ze! I- Whoa! Oh my gods, what happened Yao-hyung? Are you okay?"

He rushed over to where Yao sat on the couch. Dried blood caked his nose, mouth, and forehead, a dark purple ring circled over half his neck, and his torn shirt revealed several more bruises.

Kiku clicked his tongue disapprovingly and began wiping the blood from his older brother's face with a damp cloth. "Ivan happened to him."

"What? N-no, that's-"

"Yes," Kiku interrupted. "He fought with Nii-san and Gilbert-san"

"Wait, you mean Ludwig's older brother?"

"はい. Now maybe you'll believe that he's dangerous and-" The phone rang, its shrill chiming stopping Kiku mid-sentence. He sighed. "Please answer that, Yong Soo." He shook his head and started to bandage Yao's head wound.

"Okay, Kiku-hyung..." He crossed the room to the phone. "여보세요, this is Yong Soo."

"Y-Yong Soo?" A soft, teary voice answered. "Oh, good. This is Yekaterina. Vanya's sister?"

"Uh... who?"

"Oh! Ivan, I mean. I'm sorry. I called because...Vell, I vanted to know if- I mean... I-is Yao okay? Vanya is just so upset."

"Um... one sec." Yong Soo covered the receiver with his hand and looked over at his brothers. "I'm- I'm gonna take this is my room. It's, uh... Matthew." And without another word Yong Soo took off running to his room. He flopped down on the bed, gave one suspicious glace at his door and then responded. "Okay, I'm back, da ze."

"G-good. So, is-is Yao alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Oh thank goodness! Vanya vas so upset!"

"So- so what exactly happened? I can't believe that Ivan would hurt Yao-hyung..."

"Vell... I vasn't there, but Toris told me vhat happened. He said that he and Vanya vere studying and Yao came in and started yelling about you. Then they started fighting! Doesn't that just sound awful? Toris came to get me and I tried to stop it, but Gilbert vouldn't stop! I-" she hiccupped. "Please don't be mad at Vanya, Yong Soo! He is so vorried that you von't vant to talk to him anymore. Brother doesn't have many friends and he really likes you! I know your brothers don't vant you to see him, but- but please. Yong Soo he vould be heart-broken!"

"." Yong Soo stared at his open doorway in growing disbelief. "You mean that the fight was about me?"

-o-o-o-

A/N: Ugh. This had to be the hardest thing I've ever written. I've never written a fight scene before. I do hope it's up to standards? Well, regardless, 'til next time!

Translations:

Да – Yes (Russian)

안녕하세요 – Hello (Korean)

はい – Yes (Japanese)

여보세요 – Hello; used for over the phone (Korean)


	11. Out of Sorts

Chapter Eleven: Out of Sorts

Yong Soo clutched the phone to his chest and timidly stepped out into the living room. He stood silently in the doorway, watching as Yao took some pain medicine with a glass of water and Kiku sat pensively beside him.

He didn't know what to say. The words just wouldn't come to him and the lost, confused feeling felt very foreign to him. Before he had always known what to say because he never really _thought_ about what he was going to say. But now he was trapped in his own head and it felt heavy, foggy, and... just plain weird.

"Yong Soo? Do you need something?" Kiku looked up from the sofa, his head tilted lightly in concern and his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Huh?" Yong Soo's gaze snapped up, startled by Kiku's sudden acknowledgement. "Oh... I-I just... Yao-hyung? What was- what was your fight with Ivan about?"

Yao exhaled exasperatedly and folded his arms tightly over his chest. He winced at the pressure on the sensitive bruising, and dropped his arms to his sides. "He wouldn't listen to me, aru. I told him to back off and leave you alone, but he just wouldn't listen! I-I'll admit it escalated further than it should have and I still won't tolerate you getting into fights, aru! But... if-if he would have just- Ugh, it doesn't matter. Why are you asking, aru?"

"Uh, I just- never mind." Yong Soo murmured and then fell silent again. He didn't really know how to feel about all this. He had always wanted Yao's attention; it had been his goal in life for as long as he could remember. And now he had it. His brother was being attentive, and protective, and he... he _cared_. He had _fought_ for him. But Yong Soo didn't feel happy about it. His stomach was twisted in knots and he honestly felt kind of sick. His head hurt. His chest hurt. He wanted to scream. He just wanted someone to talk to...

"Yao-hyung? Can I invite Lee over? Wait, no... Matthew. Can I invite Matthew over?"

Yao blinked and stared at his youngest brother. Since when was Yong Soo so subdued and polite? And since when did he ask if he could invite someone over? Yong Soo was not acting like Yong Soo and, frankly, it was kind of creeping Yao out. "Uh, well I don't see why not, aru."

Yong Soo simply nodded silently and left the living room. Yao and Kiku stared at the empty doorway until they heard their little brother close his bedroom door.

"What was that about? Is he broken or something, aru?" Yao immediately turned to Kiku, looking for confirmation that this was out of the ordinary, that there was something wrong here.

"He _is_ acting quite strangely." Kiku frowned, his hands tightly gripping the bottom of his shirt, his minf working in a silent, but frenzied worry.

-o-o-o-

Yong Soo sat on his bed and dialed the phone without really looking at it. He had called Alfred and Matthew enough times that he barely even had to think about it anymore. He waited, staring somewhere beyond the wall as he let the phone ring.

"Hello!" A bright, vibrant voice answered the phone. It sounded weird to Yong Soo. "Jones-Williams' household, the Hero speaking."

"It's Yong Soo, can I talk to Matthew?"

"Huh? Oh sure." Alfred hesitated for a moment, one of his rare instances of insight shining through his usual veil of obliviousness. "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, da ze!" Yong Soo forced some enthusiasm into his voice. "I just wanted to talk to Matthew, is all."

"Alright, if you're sure." Alfred sounded unconvinced but acquiesced. "I'll go get Mattie then."

"Okay!" Yong Soo chirped, forcing a smile onto his face, even though he knew Alfred couldn't see him. A tell-tale clunk told Yong Soo that Alfred put down the phone and the smile melted off his face. He sat silently, trying hard not to think, until a soft voice spoke to him through the receiver.

"H-hello?"

"Can you come over?" The words tumbled out of his mouth in a desperate sounding blurb the moment he heard Matthew. His voice wavered slightly as he continued, "I really need someone to talk to right now."

"You want to talk to _me_?" Matthew sounded surprised.

"Please?"

The desperate tone in Yong Soo's voice nearly broke Matthew's heart. "Of course I will," Matthew's quiet voice firmly insisted. "I'll be right over."

"Thanks," Yong Soo breathed a sigh of relief. "Bye then." Yong Soo clicked the phone off and set it on the bed beside him. "He stared at it blankly for a moment before turning away from it. He pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. He stared at his feet, lining them up at the edge of the bed and wiggling his toes. Matthew would know what to do; he's smart.

-o-o-o-

Matthew knocked lightly on the door. No one answered. He knocked again, harder.

The door opened to reveal Kiku. "Ah, こんにちは, Alfred-san. May I ask what are you doing here?"

"I-it's Matthew and I'm here to see Yong Soo?" He looked down at his feet and his already quiet voice grew softer until it could barely be heard, muffled as it was by the neckline of his hoodie.

"O-oh, please forgive me." Kiku bowed deeply and the distress was clearly written on his face. He had always himself on being polite and he couldn't believe he had been so rude to this seemingly nice young man.

"It's okay, I-I mean, we _are_ twins..." He smiled sheepishly at the other boy. They stood silently for a moment and Matthew fidgeted uncomfortably while Kiku tried to think of some way to apologize. "So can I come in?"

"ああ! My apologies," Kiku bowed again and stepped aside. "Please come in."

Matthew bowed awkwardly, thanked him, and walked into the house. He crossed the hallway to Yong Soo's bedroom and knocked at the door, giving special consideration to knocking loudly.

...No answer. He knocked again, but still no answer. Matthew frowned. Had Yong Soo forgotten he was coming over? It wouldn't be the first time that someone had. But wouldn't Kiku have said something if Yong Soo had left?

Matthew opened the door slowly and peeked inside. "Yong Soo?" He spotted Yong Soo sitting silently in the steadily darkening room, staring blankly at his feet. Matthew opened the door the rest of the way and quickly crossed the room to stand at his friend's side. He nervously tapped Yong Soo's shoulder. "A-are you okay, Yong Soo?"

Yong Soo's attention snapped suddenly to the Canadian. "Matthew?" He blinked, obviously startled. "When did you get here?"

"Um, just now." Matthew said and sat next to Yong Soo on the edge of the bed. "I knocked, but..." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. What did you want to talk about, Yong Soo? You sounded pretty upset..."

"Yeah... I'm glad you're here." Yong Soo replied as he dropped his feet to the floor. "It's-it's about Ivan and Yao-hyung." He swung his feet lightly back and forth, eyes focusing on the motion. "They were fighting... about me. Yao-hyung, he-he started it!" His eyes, painted with confusion raised to find Matthew's. "But that's so weird, da ze! Yao-hyung always says that fighting is a last resort, but... He-he said he was trying to make Ivan leave me alone..." Yong Soo sighed and his eyes dropped to stare at the floor. "Then Ivan's sister called. She was worried about Yao-hyung... And she told me that Ivan was really upset and that he was worried I wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore.

"I-I don't know what to do, Matthew... I love Yao-hyung and- and I always wanted him to be more... I don't know... just more, I guess." He sighed again and began fidgeting with his sleeves. "I don't wanna make Yao-hyung and Kiku-hyung mad, but I really like hanging out with Ivan.

"I don't know," he murmured and shook his head. "I didn't know who else to talk to though. No one else really seems to like Ivan. I don't know what Lee's and Alfred's problems are..."

Yong Soo could hear the smile in Matthew's soft voice as he began to speak. "Well, I don't really know what Lee's problem is, but Alfred... he's just being pig-headed. For some reason he's decided that Ivan is a villain and he'll probably never let it go. That's not going to stop me from being friends with Ivan though. Despite everything, I love Al- I really do- but friendship is a personal thing, Yong Soo. It's an emotional thing. Logic and other people's opinion can't and don't really apply. Do you _want_ to still be friends with Ivan?"

Yong Soo didn't even hesitate. He shot straight up, eyes once again meeting Matthew's. "Of course I do, da ze!" He said vehemently.

Matthew nodded. "Then you should be." He leaned over and gave Yong Soo a gentle hug. Yong Soo looked back at him with confusion and Matthew simply laughed softly. "You looked like you could use one."

Yong Soo laughed too, feeling genuinely happy for the first time since he got home. With a decision made he felt so much lighter, so much more like himself. "Yeah, probably, da ze!"

"You should probably talk to Ivan about this too; he's probably pretty worried." Matthew said, a small frown on his face.

Yong Soo gasped and shot up from his bed. "Oh my gods, da ze! I didn't even think about that!" He leaned over and captured Matthew in a tight hug. "Thanks for everything. I'm gonna go talk to him right now, da ze!" Yong Soo hopped up and ran from his room.

Matthew sat on the bed, alone in the room, and chuckled. "Well, it looked like _he's_ back to normal."

-o-o-o-

A/N: Such a dramatic chapter! D: And absolutely no Russia! D: Awful!

This chapter is dedicated to AsianTwinkiesFTW who wrote me the funniest review and really made my day, so thank you! 3

Oh, and Happy Halloween to those of you who celebrate it.

Translations:

こんにちは- Hello; Good afternoon (Japanese)

ああ! - Ah! (Japanese)


	12. House Call

Chapter Twelve: House Call

Ivan stared into the fireplace, watching the flames flicker and dance and trying hard not to think. Not about Gilbert, not about Yao, and especially not about Yong Soo. Sweet, happy Yong Soo, who was always smiling and laughing, who was not afraid of him at all, who had wanted to see him again. Ivan shook his head. No, he was trying _not_ to think about him.

"Vhat is the matter, brother?" Natalya looked up at Ivan from her place affixed to his arm.

A cold shiver went through Ivan's whole body. He was also trying not to think of Natalya. He took another drink from his bottle of vodka and wondered why he came home in the first place. This place held bad memories for him and those old demons kept creeping up from the back of his mind.

"_You have no friends."_ The demons whispered into his ear.

"No..." Ivan's voice came out in a mournful whine as the bottle fell to his lap and he clutched his head with both hands.

"_No one likes you. Not Gilbert, not Toris, not Yao."_

"Go avay..." Ivan muttered and shook his head. He paid no attention to Natalya clutching tighter to his arm or Yekaterina hovering behind him.

"_And definitely not Yong Soo."_

"GO AVAY!" Ivan yelled and threw the mostly-empty bottle of vodka. The bottle hit the back of the fireplace and shattered, the almost musical tinkling sound of the falling glass was drowned out by the resounding explosion caused by the alcohol hitting the fire.

Ivan stared blankly at the fire, which had now spread to the expensive rug laid out before it. He ignored his elder sister as she screamed and ran to pat out the smoldering spots on the carpet. His younger sister didn't even flinch, but only continued to stare up at him.

Ivan sat there, numb and unfeeling, watching Yekaterina scramble to put on all remaining embers of the explosion until a loud knock from the other room startled him away from the cruel whispers of his mind. He and his sisters stared at the doorway, unsure of who would visit at this time of day. Their father was away at the office, so it couldn't be one of his partners or associates...

"Hellooo? Is anyone home?"

Ivan jumped from the couch, yanking his arm from Natalya's grip. It couldn't be... "Yong Soo..." he murmured in a voice low and breathy, the disbelief obvious. His footsteps echoed unnaturally loud in his head as he crossed the room to the hall. He didn't even notice his sisters standing behind him as he stood staring at the door as if it had suddenly sprouted fangs. He couldn't open it, he was too scared. What if he was imagining things and it wasn't Yong Soo? What if it was and he was mad?

"Brother?" Yekaterina prompted in a soft voice. "Aren't you going to answer the door?"

"O-oh... Да." He reached uncertainly for the door, then flung it open the second his hand touched the door knob, lest he lose his nerve.

Yong Soo stared at them from across the entrance, his arm still posed to knock again. His eyes were wide with surprise, then closed as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I was starting to think no one was home. "

"Yong Soo..." Ivan stared at him, fully expecting the Korean to disappear without warning. "Vhat are you-"

"Well, I went to your dorm, but your roommate said that you weren't there," Yong Soo interrupted, rambling rapidly and nervously. "I asked him where you were and he said you went home for the weekend, so I begged and begged and he finally told me where you lived, da-ze!" He paused momentarily and took a deep breath, then looked up at Ivan with guilt-ridden eyes. "Please don't be mad..."

"I am not-"

"Go avay." Natalya's cold voice cut through Ivan's protest, chilling the air.

"Natalya," Yekaterina chided the other girl, "do not be rude to Vanya's friend."

Natalya said nothing in response and merely continued to stand behind Ivan and stare at the new-comer, her eyes laced with malice and promises of pain.

And so they stood silent for several moments; Ivan and Yong Soo staring at each other, neither knowing what to say; Natalya glaring daggers at Yong Soo; and Yekaterina looking between all of them, quietly fretting and wringing her hands.

Yong Soo was the first to break the stiflingly awkward moment. He broke the eye contact he held with Ivan and looked down, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and fidgeting with his sleeve. "Sooo..." He bit his lip and looked back up. "Can I come in?"

"Oh!" Yekaterina exclaimed as her hands flew to her mouth. "I am sorry!" She said, flustered. "Please come in. Any friend of Vanya's is velcome here." She stepped forward and laid her hand on Yong Soo's arm. "The sitting room is this vay."

Ivan followed his older sister as she led the younger boy into the house. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. He was embarrassed that he had just stood there, but his tongue suddenly felt like it occupied too much space in his mouth and he just couldn't talk. He stared at the back of Yong Soo's head. But the fact that he was here meant that he wasn't mad, right?

They reached the sitting room and Yekaterina turned around. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Uh, sure!" Yong Soo said as he sat down in the over-stuffed arm chair across from the couch where Ivan and Natalya sat. "Do you have any green tea, da-ze?"

"O-oh, I don't think we do..." Yekaterina said softly and clutched her hands in front of her ample chest as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "I am so sorry! Can I get you something else?"

"Umm... A cola?" Yong Soo asked uncomfortably. The only girl he had made cry before was his cousin, Mei, and she had hit him afterwards. Hard.

Yekaterina smiled though watery eyes and nodded vigorously. "Ve have that! I vill be right back vith it!"

"O-okay," he responded, but she had already swept out of the room. An awkward moment passed in which Yong Soo stared down at the carpet to avoid looking at Ivan and Natalya, who wouldn't stop glaring at him. "So, uh... what happened to the rug?" He asked, poking a scorched hole with his foot.

"It vas an... accident." Natalya answered, her voice cold and steady, with the slightest hint of a threat attached.

"Huh... okay." Yong Soo raised an eyebrow; the threat had completely gone over his sweet, oblivious head.

The silence resumed and continued even after Yekaterina came back and placed four glasses on the coffee table in the center of the sitting area. Ivan and Yong Soo, both eager to confirm the other's feelings, spoke at the same time and then fell silent again.

"Are... are you being mad at me?" Ivan asked, his voice soft and his eyes focused on his hands.

Yong Soo opened his mouth, then shut it again. He paused, then shook his head slowly. "No, but Yao-hyung and Kiku-hyung are."

Ivan's heart fluttered despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew that Yao would be mad at him, but he'd still be lying if he said it didn't hurt. But Yong Soo! Yong Soo wasn't mad at him! He had come all the way out here, had tracked him down, just to talk to him! A small smile appeared on his face and he looked up to see Yong Soo smiling nervously back at him.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you knew that I still want to be friends..."

The smile on Ivan's face grew. He leapt up from the couch and crossed the room in large strides, arms extended, ready to sweep Yong Soo into a hug, when a vase crashed into the floor between them and shattered. Yekaterina screamed and flew up from the couch.

Natalya stood, seething and eyes glinting, her arm still extended out from the throw. "You vill stay avay from Brother. He does not need you. Brother has me and that is all he needs."

Ivan shrank back and cowered behind the large mahogany coffee table, moving quickly to put it between him and Natalya. "Noo..." he whined, teary-eyed.

Yong Soo looked at the shattered remains of the vase littering the floor at his feet, then looked up at Natalya, back at the vase, then back to Natalya again. "Huh. Lee usually uses firecrackers when he's throwing a temper tantrum," he said calmly, then turned to face Ivan with a wide grin. "So, do you want to do something, Ivan? I know a great arcade downtown, da-ze!"

Ivan and Yekaterina stared at Yong Soo in shock while Natalya seethed silently. Ivan couldn't believe it, Yong Soo wasn't afraid of Natalya? He smiled, wiped his eyes, and ran over to stand behind the shorter boy. "Да! I vould very muchly like that!"

-o-o-o-

A/N: Uh-oh! I think Yong Soo has made a powerful enemy. Though I'm not sure he realizes it...

I want to thank those of you who are still reading this story. I'm really sorry for the sporadic updates, but, you know, real life and such. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible though, promise! 'Til next time!

Notes:

Mei is the most commonly used human name I found for Taiwan, so that's what I'll be using.

And one more thing, a lot of people have been saying that chapter 5 didn't really fit with the story. You're right. I accidentally uploaded chapter 5 from my other story, Jealousy. I'm so sorry! The chapter's been replaced so it should make more sense. Sorry again for the mistake! ^^;


	13. A Day Out

Chapter Thirteen: A Day Out

Ivan and Yong Soo stood, both holding oversized plastic handguns, aiming them at hordes of zombies on the screen in front of them. Yong Soo's eyes were narrowed in deep concentration and he was lightly biting his lower lip. "Headshot!" He shouted abruptly as one of the zombies lurking behind a stack of crates had its head taken off it in a pixilated shower of poorly animated gore.

"It has me!" Ivan cried out suddenly as one of the zombies grabbed his character and began to gnaw on his neck and shoulder.

Yong Soo turned quickly and aimed his gun at Ivan's attacker, but the Russian's already low health bar flashed red and the words 'GAME OVER' soon sprawled across Ivan's half of the screen.

"Ack! Sorry, da-ze! Quick, put some more credits it!"

"A-ah, да!" Ivan dropped the gun, which swung lazily on its cord, while he took out the credit card-like device which, at the start of the activity, had been full of credits but was now dangerously depleted. As he fumbled with the card, he looked over at the Korean. Ivan couldn't get over how different of a person Yong Soo was while he was playing these games. He was serious, focused... intense. The way his eyes glinted and he stuck out his tongue when he concentrated sent shivers down Ivan's spine. And not in a bad way.

Ivan swiped the card, grabbed his gun, which hung low by his feet, and rejoined Yong Soo, determined not to let his new friend down again. Despite his resolve, however, Yong Soo had to rescue him several more times from attacking zombies and that dreaded message was soon written across his section of the screen again.

"Aw, man!" Yong Soo exclaimed, "My bad, da-ze! Just put in some more credits, okay? We're almost at the end!"

Ivan stood silent for a moment, afraid to upset the other, before he finally spoke in a soft voice, "But the credits are being gone..."

"Huh?" Yong Soo stopped and took his eyes off the screen for the first time since they started playing. "Oh." He paused for a second, then put the gun back in the mounted holster. "Just give 'em a minute to kill me and I'll grab my tickets and we can go play something else, okay?"

Ivan was about to protest, but without Yong Soo keeping them at bay, the hordes of zombie attackers soon swarmed his character and the ending message was displayed on his screen as well.

Yong Soo hummed happily as he tore the long line of tickets from the machine and shoved them in the bucket that the cashier filling their cards had provided on the Korean's request. He turned to leave, but a change in the screen caught his eye. "Oh, 야 호! I got a high score!" He spun around and quickly inserted the initials 'IYS', which then showed up at on the eighth line of the list. "Ha! I knocked off one of Kiku-hyung's scores! He's gonna be maaaad." Yong Soo sang out then laughed.

Ivan leaned forward to take a closer look at the screen:

High Scores:

1 HK 6,785,239 pts.

2 IYS 4,867,989 pts.

3 HK 4,819,645 pts.

4 WL 4,528,516 pts.

5 IYS 4,117,931 pts.

6 AFJ 3,942,670 pts.

7 HK 3,864,583, pts.

8 IYS 3,622,915 pts.

9 HK 3,605,777 pts.

10 WL 3,457,813 pts.

"That one's Alfred," Yong Soo said, pointing to the sixth name on the list, "but the rest are me, Lee, and Kiku-hyung, da-ze! It's my goal to beat Kiku-hyung's crazy high score, but I haven't been able to so far..."

"Do not vorry! I am being sure you can do it!" Ivan said confidently. "You-you are really good at game," he continued more softly, smiled, then embarrassed, pulled his scarf partly over his face.

Yong Soo smiled brightly. "Thanks! And you're right, I bet I'll do it soon! I mean, I practically invented high scores!" He laughed. "Oh!" He exclaimed suddenly, as if just thinking of something. "I know what we can play next! C'mon!" he grabbed Ivan by the arm, then, still jumping around excitedly, pulled him across the arcade.

Ivan couldn't help the silly smile that came across his face as he watched Yong Soo prance around and he just let the other boy pull him around. When they reached the next game, however, the smile left. "I do not dance, Yong Soo," he said with a tight-lipped frown.

"Oh, c'mon," Yong Soo whined. "Dance Dance Revolution is one of the dance games ever, da-ze! We'll do an easy song, please?"

"Не. I do not dance." Ivan's voice was stern, but grew soft as he looked down at his feet. "I am not good at the dancing. I vill just vatch you."

Yong Soo pouted and stared at Ivan for a moment, but stopped when he realized that the Russian wasn't going to be swayed. He sighed overdramatically and held out his bucket of tickets. "Fine, but you have to hold my tickets for me then, da-ze."

The Korean handed Ivan his tickets and hopped onto the dance machine. Ivan watched as he began humming an upbeat tune and flipping through the song choices. He was glad Yong Soo didn't seem too upset, but he just _really_ didn't want to dance, especially not the kind of dancing Yong Soo probably wanted to do. He... wasn't exactly light on his feet.

Ivan's thoughts were interrupted when a fast-paced began playing and a happy-sounding, slightly high pitched woman started singing in a foreign language. He looked up and stared in amazement as Yong Soo moved his feet faster than Ivan had thought possible and twisted his torso in a manner that left Ivan blushing. Ivan couldn't help but agree with the announcer's declarations of "Perfect!"

By the time Yong Soo had gotten to the last song in a very complicated set, he was flushed a bright red, sweat ran down the side of his face and hit the collar of his over-sized, dark blue hoodie, and his lips were parted as he panted softly.

Ivan watched intently as his imagination ran wild to dark, shameful corners of his mind. Corners where Yong Soo lay flushed, sweaty, and panting beneath him, wearing significantly less clothing than he was now.

Yong Soo stepped down from the dance area and wiped the sweat from his brow, thinking that he probably should have taken his hoodie off before he started dancing. He looked over at Ivan, about to tell him that he was ready to go, but saw the vacant look on his face and raised an eyebrow. After a second, the Korean grinned. He knew what that look was. He laughed and dashed past Ivan, snatching his bucket of tickets on the way. He didn't even bother to shove the tickets from his round of DDR in with the rest and just clutched them in his other hand as he ran to the prize counter.

Ivan's mind snapped away from his shameful, but pleasing, thoughts when Yong Soo took the tickets from him. He watched, confused, as Yong Soo laughed and ran across the arcade. He followed at a more reasonable pace, coming up behind Yong Soo at the counter.

Yong Soo spun around just as Ivan arrived. "Taa daa!" he sang, holding out a medium-sized stuffed tiger toy with both hands. "It's a tiger, da-ze! They're the national animal of South Korea, you know."

Ivan stared at it. It was cute and seemed to suit the Korean in some strange way. It seemed to be a fairly well-made toy, with dark orange and black fur, black button eyes, and a long, fluffy tail. "Okay?" Ivan said, confused as to why the other boy was still holding it out.

Yong Soo pouted and hugged the toy to his chest. "You don't want it?"

The Russian looked up from the tiger, eyes wide, mouth open with surprise. "I-is for me?"

"Uh-huh!" Yong Soo smiled and shoved the tiger toward Ivan again.

Ivan's hands tentatively reached out to take the stuffed animal. He held it for a moment, gingerly, as if it might break if wasn't careful with it. A warm, fluttery feeling rose in his chest and he hugged the toy tightly. A present! Somebody other than his sisters gave him a present and, better yet, it was Yong Soo! He could barely believe it! "Спасибо. Thank you."

Yong Soo couldn't help but grin at the sight of the large Russian smiling and snuggling the stuffed animal. "You're welcome, da-ze!"

"I... do not think I am having enough tickets to get you something..." Ivan said sadly as the thought came to him.

"Oh, no!" Yong Soo waved his hands in front of himself, sleeves flapping wildly. "You just save those tickets up for yourself, da-ze! Besides, I've won everything I really want from this place. Anyway..." His stomach rumbled loudly. "All that dancing made me kind of hungry... Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Да! Can... can I buy dinner?" Ivan asked shyly.

Yong Soo jumped up and down excitedly. "Really?"

"Да!" Ivan said, thrilled to be the one to make Yong Soo so happy. "Vill be vay to say thank you for tiger." He hugged the toy again as he and Yong Soo left the arcade.

-o-o-o-

Ivan and Yong Soo sat at a small table covered with an off-white tablecloth. A lit candle stood in the center, causing an orange glow to play lightly across their faces.

"Wow..." Yong Soo muttered breathily. "This place is so nice, da-ze!"

"Is not that nice," Ivan replied sheepishly, though he couldn't deny that he was pleased by the other's reaction.

"I don't really go out to eat a lot, at least not to places as nice as this." Yong Soo admitted. "Sometimes I'll run out with Lee and the guys to get some fast food, but mostly I just eat whatever Yao-hyung or Kiku-hyung cooks."

"That is-"

"Ve? Is that you, Yong Soo? Fratello! It's Yong Soo!" A young brunette boy with a vacant smile floated over to their table, followed by another darker-haired boy who was frowning. Both were dressed as waiters and the second was carrying a stack of menus.

"What's up, Yong Soo? I don't think we've ever seen you in Grandpa's restaurant before," said the darker-haired boy.

"Hey guys!" Yong Soo smiled excitedly. "I didn't know this was your Grandpa's place! Oh! This is Ivan." Yong Soo gestured to his companion. "He's the one that brought me here. Ivan, this is Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. They're my friends from school!"

"Oh... Привет," Ivan muttered, frowning. He wasn't happy about his time with Yong Soo being interrupted, no matter who it was he was meeting.

Feliciano whimpered and hid behind his brother. "Ve... Fratello, his face got all scary!"

"What? Oh! No, no!" Yong Soo protested. "You don't have to be scared of Ivan! He's cool, I promise da-ze!"

Ivan's chest felt all warm and he smiles. No one's really defended him like that before.

While Feliciano looked unconvinced, Lovino only looked upset. "Chigi!" He shouted. "I'm not afraid of him! What kind of idiota would be scared of that guy? Do I look scared to you?" He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

Yong Soo shrugged. "Well, not anymore-"

"Taci!" Lovino said curtly, frowning and hitting him on the head with the menu. He then dropped the menu on the table in front of him. He looked suspiciously at Ivan and, deciding it was in his best interest to be polite no matter what his friend said, silently handed him a menu as well. "Our special today is Pork Marsal with spinach. It comes with either breadsticks or salad."

"And you should get gelato for dessert!" Feliciano added enthusiastically.

"Well, that works for me, da-ze! I don't really know much about Italian food." Yong Soo laughed.

"I vill have that, too," Ivan said, handing the Italians back the menu.

"Sure, sure," Lovino took back the menus. "I'll be back with your drinks." He walked away, waving casually over his shoulder. Feliciano ran backwards after him, waving goodbye eagerly.

Yong Soo smiled and waved back, then turned to Ivan. "Thanks for taking me out, da-ze. I'm having a lot of fun."

Ivan blushed and looked down at the table. "I am having the fun, too," he said. The words were muffled by the scarf around his face but, judging by the way Yong Soo's smile grew, it was still loud enough for the other to hear.

-o-o-o-

With full stomachs and smiles on their faces, Ivan and Yong Soo walked up the porch stairs to stand in front of Yong Soo's front door. For a moment the two stood silently, neither wanting to be the one to end the night.

Yong Soo bit his lower lip. "So, Ivan," he asked softly. "This was kind of like a date, wasn't it?"

Ivan turned a bright shade of red and sputtered incoherently. "Vhat-"

"I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime," Yong Soo said shyly. He stepped forward, his body now mere inches from Ivan's. He rested his hands lightly on Ivan's elbows, which were raised from clutching the stuffed tiger and, standing on his tip-toes, lightly brushed Ivan's lips with his own.

Before Ivan's mind even had a chance to process the event that just happened, Yong Soo pulled away and ran up to the door. "안녕히 주무세요!" He shouted with a smile, then opened the door and ran into his house.

A/N: *cat calls*

P.S. If you want to check the progress of a story, I put what percentage of the current chapter is complete on my profile. Just to let y'all know.

Names on the High Score Table: HK= Honda Kiku, IYS= Im Yong Soo, WL= Wang Lee, AFJ= Alfred F. Jones

Translations:

Да- Yes (Russian)

야 호!- Yay! (Korean)

Не- No (Russian)

Спасибо- Thank you (Russian)

Fratello- Brother (Italian)

Привет- Hi (Russian)

Idiota- Idiot (Italian)

Taci!- Shut up! (Italian)

안녕히 주무세요!- Good night! (Korean)


	14. Windows

Chapter Fourteen: Windows

Yong Soo ran into the house and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it and collapsed into a fit of giggles, sliding down into a sitting position and covering his mouth with his sleeves. The look on Ivan's face had been absolutely priceless!

A loud cough interrupted his thoughts and Yong Soo stopped giggling and looked up to see Yao and Kiku standing in front of him. Yao's arms were crossed over his chest and his brow was furrowed under the bandage around his forehead. Though Kiku's body language was far more neutral, the tight frown on his face and the coldness of his eyes told Yong Soo he was much angrier than he looked. Probably even more upset than Yao, who looked like he could explode at any moment.

Surprise splashed over Yong Soo's face when he saw his brothers waiting for him, but it quickly changed to a look of nervous guilt. "W-what's going on, Yao-hyung? Kiku-hyung?" He looked between them, his anxiety rising for every second that neither spoke.

Finally, Yao broke the silence, his voice low and tainted with anger. "What were you doing with Ivan, aru?"

Yong Soo's mouth dropped open and he sputtered. He looked to Kiku, his eyes begging for help, but his silent cries were answered only by Kiku clicking his tongue in disapproval. Seeing as he wasn't getting any help there, he looked down at the floor. "Well, I-, I mean, we... He-he took me out to get something to eat?"

Yao and Kiku stared at their little brother, shock and eventually horror painted on their faces. Neither could believe what he had just told them. He couldn't mean what they thought he meant, could he?

Realization dawned on Yao. "How did he force you to go? Wasn't anyone around? Did you call for help, aru?"

Kiku looked at his older brother, then back to his younger one. Of course. That made much more sense. He stepped forward and knelt beside Yong Soo. "Are you okay, Yong Soo? Did he hurt you?"

"What? No!" Yong Soo protested. "Ivan was really nice to me! I had a whole lot of fun." His voice grew softer, sadder. "He never told me to be quiet or to calm down. He never told me I was crazy or said I was lying. He... really seemed to like being around me."

Yao and Kiku stared at the unusually subdued Korean. They never knew how much he was affected by the words that they said. He had always just laughed them off before or, at most, pouted like a child. Yao couldn't believe that Yong Soo had been carrying this around with him all this time without saying anything. He frowned, the guilt gnawing at him.

Kiku, however, quickly got over his surprise and went back to being upset. "You're being foolish, Yong Soo. Ivan Braginski is a dangerous man. Just look at what he did to Yao-niisan."

"Ivan would never hurt me, da-ze! You don't know him like I do!" Yong Soo shouted, jumping to his feet, fists clenched tightly at his sides. He stomped his feet like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Kiku rose to his feet as well, albeit in a much calmer manner. "You've only known him for a few days, Yong Soo." He shook his head. He couldn't believe how foolish his little brother was being. He sighed, anxiety building in his chest. He had to get Yong Soo to understand; he didn't want his silly brother to end up hurt like Yao. At that, a thought flashed through Kiku's mind. "He was the one who mistook you for Yao-niisan, wasn't he? Do you not remember how much he upset you?"

Yong Soo looked, stunned, at Kiku. He had forgotten that he had talked to him about that. In fact, he had honestly next to forgotten about the whole incident. He shook his head, trying to keep the memories from flooding back. "What does that have-"

"You're not allowed to see him again," Kiku interrupted sternly.

"What?" Yong Soo gaped for a minute, thinking that he must have heard him wrong. "No! You're not the boss of me, Kiku-hyung! You can't tell me what to do! Ivan's my friend and you can't stop me from seeing him!" His voice rose in volume until he was shouting as loudly as he could.

He pushed past Kiku, leaving his brothers stunned, and turned around at the mouth of the hallway. "You guys are so unfair!" He yelled at them, stomping his feet for good measure. He stormed down the hallway and went into his room, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

He ran to his bed and threw himself down on it. '_Stupid Yao-hyung... Stupid Kiku-hyung_.' He couldn't believe what-what jerks they were being! Sure... Ivan had hurt Yao-hyung, but-but Yao had started it! And he and Yao weren't the same person; just because Ivan had hurt Yao didn't mean-

Yong Soo sighed loudly and flipped onto his back. He stared up at his ceiling, his eyes not even registering the myriad of Korean pop star posters covering the surface as he thought back to the party. Ivan's voice rang through his head, calling out Yao's name. While he didn't like to admit that Kiku was right, it _did_ still hurt to think about.

"But it only happened that one time," Yong Soo muttered softly to himself. "He doesn't think of me as Yao-hyung anymore, right?"

A pounding at the door interrupted his troubling thoughts. "Yong Soo! Open the door, aru!" Yao called though the door. "We need to talk!"

"No!" Yong Soo shouted and threw a pillow at the door. "Go away!"

The knocking stopped and all went silent on both sides of the door. Not even Yong Soo could believe what he just said. He's never said anything like that to Yao before. His eldest brother had always meant the world to Yong Soo and he always clung to him, begging Yao to spend more time with him while the elder just got frustrated. Yong Soo had never, never-ever, wanted Yao to be around less, not even when he was upset. In fact, Yao's presence was usually enough to cheer him up, but apparently, that wasn't the case this time around.

A light went off in Yong Soo's head. He didn't want to be around Yao right now and he definitely didn't want to be around Kiku. He didn't want to be _here_ at all. So why was he?

Strangely calm, Yong Soo pulled himself off his bed and walked over to his closet. Yao started knocking again and he and Kiku called to Yong Soo through the door. The Korean ignored them as he pulled out a duffel bag from his closet and began to stuff some clothes and other small items into it.

Still ignoring the calls of his brothers, Yong Soo slung the bag over his shoulder and walked over to his window. He stared at it for a moment; this window actually meant a lot to his and Ivan's relationship. If he hadn't stuck that silly note about Yao grounding him in the window, Ivan never would have come to talk to him. He never would have helped Yong to sneak out of that same window and he never would have come in through it later to apologize to Yong Soo. And Yong Soo wouldn't be sneaking out of it now.

"If I made a drama about us, it would be called 'Windows'," Yong Soo told the empty room. And as if his words broke a dam, Yong Soo's calm shattered suddenly and he sniffled and then let out a shuddering sob. He couldn't explain the unexpected onslaught of tears any more than he could stop them.

He stood staring through watery eyes at the window for a moment longer, then, hearing Yao threaten to break the door down, slid it open and tumbled out to the grass below.

-o-o-o-

Ivan smiled a real, genuine smile of real, genuine happiness as he sat at his desk and wrote Yong Soo's name over and over again in his notebook. "He is vonderful," he said, looking over at his roommate who was sitting on his bed reading a textbook with a highlighter in his hand.

"Hm?" Toris looked up from his book, then, seeing that Ivan was in the mood to talk, closed it and capped the highlighter. "Who is?"

"Yong Soo!" Ivan spun in his chair to face Toris, teetered off balance for a second and then continued passionately. "He is so sveet. And is alvays so happy!"

"Oh right, you told me about him." Toris replied, remembering their previous conversation. "So you two aren't fighting anymore?"

The smile left Ivan's face and Toris trembled, afraid that he said the wrong thing. The smile returned quickly though. True, he and Yong Soo had fought, but Yong Soo forgave him. And that was even better than if they hadn't fought at all! Because you only forgive people if you really like them.

"Не. Ve are not fighting. Ve vent on date!" Ivan said cheerfully.

"Y-you went on a date?" Toris couldn't deny that he was shocked. Who would want to go out with Ivan? No, he must be misunderstanding him again. It happened often enough, after all, usually with less than fun results for the Lithuanian.

"Да! Ve vent to arcade. Ve played many games and he von me tiger!" He pointed to the stuffed tiger proudly. Toris had wondered about the stuffed animal when Ivan came in with it, but had known better than to ask. He had also wondered when Ivan had pushed all the stuffed pandas he'd been collecting ever since he met Yao off the bed and replaced them with the single tiger. But, once again, he knew better than to ask, even when Ivan shoved the poor pandas into a bag and took them outside, never to be seen again.

"Oh, Tai yra malonu." Toris replied. "It's very cute."

"Да, just like Yong Soo!" Ivan smiled at the tiger and then turned back to his roommate. "After arcade, ve vent to dinner and I meet friends!"

"He...introduced you to his friends?" Toris's brow furrowed as he tried to decipher what Ivan was saying.

Ivan nodded. "Да. Vere friends from school. They vere vorking at restaurant." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Fel-a-chi-no and –Lo-vee-no." He stumbled over the strange foreign names, but nodded and smiled. He was proud that he remembered Yong Soo's friends' names. "After dinner, I valked him home and," Ivan looked down at his hands, a light blush spreading across his face. "-and he kissed me."

Toris was stunned. For one, he couldn't believe that a man in college could be so flustered by a simple kiss, but more than that he couldn't believe that he _hadn't_ misunderstood the Russian; he had actually been on a date with this Yong Soo! "Th-that's great, Ivan," Toris said, shaking the shock from his mind and smiling. "I'm really happy for-"

A loud knocking interrupted him and both Toris and Ivan looked at the door. Toris quickly got up from his bed. "I-I'll get it," he said, crossing the small room to the door.

Ivan was a little upset that someone had interrupted his conversation with Toris, but he was in far too good of a mood to stay mad for long. Soon, he shrugged and turned back to his desk to continue writing Yong Soo's name in his notebook. Smiling, he added a little heart next to the newest addition.

"P-please, calm down," Toris said at the doorway. "Just tell me what's wrong and I'll get you some help."

Ivan looked up from his scribbling; whoever was on the other side of the door was crying and pretty loudly, too. He set his pen down and the desk and walked over to stand behind Toris.

Yong Soo stood with a tear-stained face and red, wet eyes on the other side of the entrance. With one hand he carried a medium-sized duffel bag that had a pants leg sticking out of the top and with the other hand he rubbed at his eyes. He saw Ivan walk up behind Toris and dropped his bag to the floor. He pushed past the flustered and confused Lithuanian and ran up to Ivan, throwing his arms around the taller man in a hug.

"Yao-hyu-hyung and Ki-ku-hyung were mean to me!" He sobbed out, burying his face in Ivan's chest.

Ivan looked down at the crying Korean, confused and surprised. Nevertheless, his arms quickly encircled him, almost instinctively trying to comfort the small boy.

Yong Soo pulled his face away from Ivan's shirt and looked up at him with watery eyes. "I-I ran away from home, but I didn't know where to go. Can I stay with you?" He pleaded.

Ivan nodded immediately. "Да, of course you can stay." He scooped the small, sniffling Asian in his arms and carefully carried him over to his bed. He climbed onto the too-small, twin-sized bed and, still carrying Yong Soo awkwardly, sat down and pulled Yong Soo into his lap.

Yong Soo sniffled and turned to cuddle into Ivan's chest again. Ivan began stroking his hair and cooing something in Russian in a comforting tone until Yong Soo calmed down and fell asleep, still nuzzling into Ivan's chest.

Toris watched the tender scene unfolding before him and his stomach twisted in anxiety. That boy couldn't be in college yet; he didn't look older than fifteen or sixteen! Not to mention he was Yao and Kiku's little brother. If Yao had wanted to fight Ivan before, how would he feel if he knew his run-away little brother was sleeping in Ivan's bed with him? Oh, this wasn't going to turn out well, and Toris just _knew_ he was going to get caught in the crossfire.

He sighed and shook his head. Uneasiness still gnawing at his gut, Toris closed the door and walked over to his small desk. He opened the top drawer and fished around until he found and pulled out a small bottle. Stomach medicine, just what he was looking for. He took the cap off and was about to pour out the dosage when the couple on the bed caught his eye again. He paused for a spilt second and then drank straight from the bottle. He had a feeling he was going to need to stock up on this.

A/N: Bad, bad, Yao! And bad, bad, bad Kiku! And Yong Soo, you naughty pookie, running away from home is not the answer! Ivan... you can keep acting like a twelve-year-old girl with your notebook. It's adorable. C:

(Review please?)

Translations:

Да- Yes (Russian)

He- No (Russian)

Tai yra malonu – That's nice. (Lithuanian)


	15. Contentment and Concerns

Chapter Fifteen: Contentment and Concerns

Yong Soo's eyes fluttered open and for a moment he couldn't recall where he was, why he was still wearing his clothes from the day before, or why he was so unusually warm. The he felt the mass of warmth curled around him shift slightly and he remembered. Last night he had gotten into a fight with his brothers and had run away from home, ending up at Ivan's dorm. Yong Soo wiggled back on the bed a little so he could look at Ivan's sleeping face. Ivan had taken him in, no questions asked, and did everything he could to comfort him.

'_I wonder what he's dreaming about?'_ Yong Soo wondered as he saw a small smile cross Ivan's face. The Korean smiled as well. Despite how upset he had been the night before, he didn't think he had ever felt as content as he did now, lying in bed with Ivan's arms wrapped around him.

An idea suddenly passed through Yong Soo's mind and, not being one to ignore his impulses, he acted on it. He wrapped his arms loosely around Ivan's neck, tilted his face upwards and pressed his lips against Ivan's.

Ivan's eyes opened and immediately widened in surprise. Before his sleep-addled mind could react, Yong Soo pulled away again and giggled. "Good morning, da-ze!"

"Good morning," Ivan replied blushing. He hesitated for a moment, then kissed Yong Soo gently. Yong Soo smiled against Ivan's mouth and kissed him back harder, pressing his small body against Ivan's. Ivan was surprised, but hummed happily, tightening his grip on the Korean's waist and deepening the kiss.

When they broke for air, Yong Soo cuddled against Ivan's chest. "So, what are we doing today?" He asked breathlessly.

It took a moment for Ivan to process the question; he was too busy reeling from their kiss. When he did though, he fell from his high hard. "Oh..." he said softly, regretfully. "I am having class."

"Oh," the disappointment in Yong Soo's voice was obvious. He hadn't even considered that Ivan would have things to do. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't really want Ivan to go. '_What am I supposed to do all day then?' _He thought sullenly. "I don't think I can really go to school, can I?" he said when he finally spoke. "I mean, if I did, my brothers would find out for sure and then they'd make me come home." He sighed loudly and then pouted. "I guess I'll just stay here."

Ivan frowned. He didn't like disappointing Yong Soo nor did he really like the idea of leaving Yong Soo here all by himself, but he's skipped a lot of classes this semester and if he racked up too many absences they wouldn't pass him. That would really upset his father, the General, and Ivan didn't want that. "You... can stay here vith Toris. Да, Toris?"

No response came from the other side of the room. Not wanting to move from his comfortable position cuddling Yong Soo, Ivan craned his neck awkwardly so that he could glare (but with a smile, of course) at his strangely silent roommate, only to see a neatly made, but empty bed.

"Vhat?" Ivan blinked, puzzled by the Lithuanian's absence until he remembered something that Toris had told him, but had had little effect on him before now. Toris had a job of some sort, at the campus bookstore or something. "He must be at the vork," he said with a frown.

"It's fine," Yong Soo said. "I brought some stuff with me that I can do. I'll be okay, I guess. H-how long is your class?"

"Hour and half," Ivan replied, then paused in thought. "Vhy don't you come vith me? Is big lecture hall. No vone vill notice vone more person. Especially not cute little Korean person!" He suggested, giving Yong Soo an extra tight squeeze at the end.

Yong Soo giggled and squeezed back. Despite this, when he responded he sounded very unsure of whether or not he wanted to tag along. "I dunno... I probably wouldn't understand any of it. And then I'd be bored." He frowned. He didn't really like school that much, well, at least not the school part of school, and a college class sounded hard and not at all fun.

"Не, it is okay!" Ivan insisted, starting to get excited at the idea of Yong Soo coming with him. "I am bored all the time. Ve can write notes to each other! Vill be fun! Пожалуйста?"

Ivan was smiling brightly and Yong Soo find himself unable to argue. "Heh, alright. I suppose it might be kind of cool to go to a college class, da-ze!"

"Yay!" Ivan exclaimed and hugged the younger boy again. "It vill be much fun-ness!"

"So, uh, should we get ready to go?" Yong Soo asked. "I should probably change out of these clothes, da-ze."

"Is okay!" Ivan chirped. "Class is not for vhile."

"Oh," Yong Soo paused for a second. "Okay, da-ze!" He smiled and cuddled into Ivan, happy and content.

-o-o-o-

Yao paced the length of the living room, trying his hardest not to scream or, as was becoming increasingly more likely, cry. Yong Soo had been missing since sometime last night and Yao's emotions had run the gambit from furious to desperately worried.

Yong Soo wasn't at Lee's house. He wasn't at Alfred's house. He wasn't at the Vargas' house. He wasn't at the park, the convenience store, or any of the 24 hour arcades around town. Yao didn't know where else to look. He stopped in his tracks and stared down at his cell, willing it to ring, but nothing happened. "Where is he, aru?"

Kiku sat on the couch, hands resting neatly in his lap, and watched his older brother's panic levels rise. "Please, Yao-niisan. You need to stay calm," he said, concern written on his tired face. "There's nothing more we can do at the moment but wait for Yong Soo to call."

"But what if he's in trouble, aru? What if he's hurt, or lost, or-or he's been kidnapped!" Yao tangled his fingers in his hair and yelled in distress. "Aiyahh! I can't believe the police won't let me file a missing person report! My little brother is missing!"

Kiku sighed, standing and crossing the room to stand with his distraught older brother. He rubbed the other's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way. "It's okay, Yao-nissan."

"No it's not, aru! And how can you be so calm? Don't you care that he's gone?"

Kiku looked at Yao, offended and more than a little hurt by his implication. "I'm worried sick, Yao-niisan," He said quietly. "But fretting and pacing the house isn't doing you or Yong Soo any good."

Yao fell silent, feeling guilty about what he said the second the words left his mouth. "对不起," he said finally, his eyes not meeting Kiku's. "I-I know you're worried too, aru. I-I just," he let out a huge sigh. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Kiku nodded. "I know, but he'll be fine, Yao-niisan. Yong Soo is resourceful and smarter than he lets on. Besides," his lips twitched up in a small smile. "He _did_ invent taekwondo."

Yao snorted, then laughed loudly, clutching his sides. Kiku joined in, chuckling softly. Soon Yao was gasping for air and Kiku was wiping the tears from his eyes. "That-that should not have been as funny as it was, aru," Yao said, his voice still trembling and wheezy from silent laughter.

"いいえ, it probably shouldn't have," Kiku replied with a small smile still on his face. "But I am right. Yong Soo will be fine. You shouldn't worry yourself so."

Yao frowned, but nodded. "I suppose so."

"You know," Kiku began slowly, cautiously, knowing that Yao wouldn't like the suggestion. "Perhaps you should go to class. It would help to take your mind off everything."

"What?" Yao looked horrified at the prospect, as if Kiku had just suggested that he get rid of his Hello Kitty collection. "But what if someone calls? Or Yong Soo comes home?" Yao bit his lower lip and looked back at the door, as if expecting Yong Soo to just walk through it now, laughing and rambling some excuse about why he had been out.

Kiku smiled knowingly. It was only about family that Yao got this worked up. Well, family and food, but mostly family. "Don't worry; I don't have class today so I will wait here just in case."

Yao calmed a little, but still looked unsure. He didn't really think going to class would help, no matter what Kiku said, though sitting around (well, more like pacing around) wasn't helping either. He sighed. "Alright, I suppose I probably should go, aru."

Kiku nodded. "I think it would be wise."

Yao sighed again and grabbed his bag, which was sitting by the door. He took out his cell phone, checking it for missed calls or texts one more time before slipping it back into his pocket and heading out the door. '_Maybe I can ask about Yong Soo around campus while I'm there.'_

A/N: Oh, the fluffiness! The fluffiness and the family love! It's almost too bad for more to handle! *eyes bleeding pink glitter* Excuse me, while I go play some violent video games.

(Review please?)

Translations:

Да- Yes (Russian)

Не- No (Russian)

Пожалуйста?- Please? (Russian)

对不起- I'm sorry (Chinese)

いいえ- No (Japanese)


	16. Indian Summer and Winter Flowers

Chapter Sixteen: Indian Summer and Winter Flowers

Toris stood behind the counter of the campus bookstore, leaning on his elbows and staring somewhere past the small selection of clothing emblazoned with the university name and mascot. He chewed on some stomach medicine and agonized. What happened last night still weighed heavily on his mind and twisted his poor stomach in knots. A boy, a high school kid, and a brother to one of his classmates ran away from home and was now hiding out in his room, shacking up with his roommate. Toris let out a low groan and popped another tablet into his mouth. "Maybe I should go tell Yao," he muttered under his breath, though he knew that he never would.

As if speaking his name somehow summoned him, the older Chinese student half-ran, half-walked into the bookstore, muttering to himself, frazzled annoyance clearly written on his face. Still admonishing himself in Chinese, Yao frantically looked around the store then jogged up to a display of basic school supplies. After rummaging through it for a second, he hurried up to the counter carrying a pack of cheaply made pens.

Toris's heart tightened in his chest as he watched Yao approach. His mouth was suddenly dryer than the Błędów Desert and he subconsciously wet his lips. He had always liked Yao, but because of Ivan he had always held his tongue, always kept his distance. Maybe now that Ivan was involved with Yong Soo Toris could... but, no. Yao could never like a guy like him.

"早上好," Yao said distractedly putting the small, overpriced pack of pens on the counter and pulling out his wallet. "I can't believe myself, aru. I left in such a hurry this morning I forgot my pencil case," he told Toris with a frown.

"These things happen, I suppose," Toris said and he frowned right along with Yao. He felt terrible. Yao's usually well-maintained hair only looked about half-brushed and dark circles sat beneath his normally bright eyes. He yawned as he pulled the money out of his wallet, half-heartedly hiding it behind his other hand. He probably hadn't slept at all last night and Toris knew why. He wanted to tell Yao where Yong Soo was, to lift that anxiety from his mind, but he knew what Ivan could, and would, do when he was upset.

But as he watched Yao shuffle, shoulders slumped, out of the bookstore, Toris could help but call out to him. "W-wait!"

Yao turned, only a few steps from the exit. "Hm? Did I forget something, aru? That sounds about right today..."

Toris's tongue suddenly filled his entire mouth. Why? Why would he do that? And what was he supposed to say now? It's not as if he could actually tell Yao about Yong Soo; Ivan would _killI _him! As the seconds ticked by and Toris gaped silently, he could tell that Yao was starting to get impatient. Desperate to say _something, _the words suddenly tumbled from his mouth like an avalanche. "W-would you like to-to do something sometime?" he asked, his question barely audible over the soft mechanical whir of the refrigerated display of drinks near the register.

A deep blush covered Toris's face as Yao stared at him in shock. Why did those have to be the words to come out of his mouth? He almost wished he had told Yao about Yong Soo instead. Ivan's pipe couldn't be anywhere near as painful as this horribly long awkward silence.

When Yao finally began to speak, it was slow and cautious, as if he was still considering it even as he answered. "Well, there is a lot going on in my life right now, aru, but-"

"No, I-I understand," Toris interrupted, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest and get this rejection over with.

"_But_," Yao repeated, emphasizing the word and looking at the Lithuanian pointedly. "When it all works out, I'd really like that, aru." He gave Toris a tired, but sweet smile and pulled a pen out of the new pack. "Give me your hand, aru."

Toris stuck his hand out, automatically responding to the request, though his mind was still reeling. That-that was kind of like a 'yes', wasn't it? His stomach fluttered like a small bird and his face reddened even more. Yao said 'yes'. It wasn't a yes-'yes', not a resounding, excited, elated 'yes', but it was more than Toris had ever hoped for, ever dreamed of. And for the few seconds it took for Yao to finish writing and cap his pen, Toris floated.

"There," Yao said, smiling again at Toris and slipping the pen back into his bag. "Give me a call sometime, aru."

Toris stared in shock at the neatly written number on the palm of his hand. He barely managed to stutter out a 'goodbye' as Yao, highly amused by the younger's reaction, left the bookstore, now surprisingly energetic.

-o-o-o-

Yong Soo sat beside Ivan in the huge lecture hall and stared blankly at the white board, unable to understand a single word written there. He wasn't even trying to listen anymore to the droning voice of the middle-aged lecturer as he droned on about concepts that just refused to click in Yong Soo's mind. He had tried to listen at first, thinking he'd impress Kiku later with what he learned, but he was just so confused and the professor was so dull he soon drifted into inattentiveness.

He couldn't stand sitting there doing nothing for another second. He was bored and confused and, despite Ivan's assurance it wouldn't happen, he was worried that Yao or Kiku might see him and drag him home.

He looked over at Ivan who was writing something in his notebook that Yong Soo couldn't read. He looked at the professor again then immediately bored with that, looked back at Ivan. He tapped his pencil, looked at the ceiling, and then glanced around the room for people he might recognize. Seeing no one, he huffed and rested his chin on his hand. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to burst.

Yong Soo tore a piece of paper out of the notebook he borrowed from Ivan, not even noticing the irritated look from the professor as the sound echoed through the nearly silent lecture hall, and scribbled a note to Ivan.

**how much longer is ur class?**

Ivan glanced down at the note as Yong Soo slid it over to him. A wash of guilt came over him. Yong Soo was bored. Of course he was bored; this class even bored Ivan out of his mind.

_Am sorry. Should not be much longer._

Yong Soo nodded and tried not to look too upset as he passed another note over.

**its ok. so r u getting ne of this?**

Ivan shrugged his board shoulders with a look on his face that clearly showed how much he cared and quickly wrote another note back.

_Sort of. Is little confusing. What are you wanting to do after the class?_

He thought it over for a moment, but this time it was Yong Soo's turn to shrug.

**idk. probably shouldnt really go newhere that yao-hyung or kiku-hyung might c us. guess that means no arcade...**

Yong Soo pouted as he passed the note back to Ivan. He went to the arcade almost every day, so realizing that he didn't when he'd be able to go again was a bit of a downer. But the arcade would be the first place his brothers would look for him so he didn't really have a choice.

_Oh that is being true._

Ivan was having a hard time deciphering what Yong Soo was writing. Some of the words were just so, so weird. Was it some Korean thing? He wasn't sure, but he did know that Yong Soo was obviously upset about not being able to go to the arcade. Ivan didn't really care what they did, he just wanted to be with Yong Soo. So when the brunette passed his next note over, Ivan had no objections.

**wanna just go back 2 ur dorm + watch a movie? i brought sum wit me**

Ivan smiled and nodded. A movie sounded like fun. After all, movies are what people do on dates!

-o-o-o-

Ivan sat on his bed with Yong Soo resting in his lap. He loved he warmth and just noticeable pressure of the slender Korean against his chest. He sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Yong Soo's waist. Despite the fact that the movie the younger boy brought was, of course, a Korean drama and Ivan had more than a little trouble reading the English subtitles that flew off the screen way too quickly, Ivan couldn't imagine being happier than he was right now.

Romantic music swelled as the characters on screen gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Yong Soo gasped excitedly and Ivan didn't need the ability to read the impossibly fast subtitles to know what was going on now. The characters leaned in close and the man suddenly swept the woman in a long passionate kiss.

Ivan's face blazed hot as thoughts of Yong Soo's mouth, his lips and his tongue danced teasingly through the Russian's mind. Tentatively, Ivan kissed the back of Yong Soo's head, wishing he had the courage to do more.

Yong Soo giggled and tore his eyes away from the screen to look back at Ivan. "The movie's getting you all mushy, huh? It'll do that da ze. Aren't the romantic scenes really-"

Yong Soo stopped short as Ivan's lips found his and one pale hand raised to gently cup his cheek. The tender kiss lasted only seconds, but when Ivan pulled away, face hot and flushed, he could feel his heart beat in his ears.

Yong Soo's looked of shock quickly melted into a feral grin and he leaped onto Ivan, pushing him back onto the bed.

"Vhat-"

Yong Soo tangled his fingers in Ivan's hair. "Hey, you started it, da ze," he purred as he nuzzled into the crook of Ivan's neck. He felt the Russian's heart beating fast in the side of his neck and gently kissed the pulsing skin. He pressed his lips gently, teasingly on the corner of the older man's mouth. Then, with a smirk, he tugged on Ivan's hair and covered his mouth with his own in a hungry passion. Ivan let out a low moan that sent shivers down Yong Soo's spine. He had never heard Ivan sound like that before, his voice all deep and low. It was... Sexy.

Ivan's hand slipped under Yong Soo's oversized hoodie and the smaller boy gasped at the feel of the cool hand on his bare back. Ivan pushed his tongue into the warmth of Yong Soo's open mouth and let out another muffled moan. The Korean tasty spicy and hot, like Indian summer. It was like nothing Ivan had ever experienced before.

Ivan's arms wrapped tighter around the younger's slender waist and pulled him close. He felt Yong Soo's body press into his and the action almost seemed to meld them together.

Yong Soo's arms trailed down to wrap around Ivan's neck and he caressed the Russian's tongue with his own. Their tongues met and danced a wet, sticky, warm dance until Ivan submitted and laid back to give Yong Soo full access to his mouth. Yong Soo set upon the task with enthusiasm, lovingly caressing Ivan's mouth and tongue with his own. Yong Soo pulled back slightly and nipped Ivan's bottom lip.

"Я люблю Вас," Ivan murmured breathlessly.

"What-what does that mean?" Yong Soo asked, also out of breath and settled down to lie on Ivan's chest.

Ivan blushed and looked away, then shook his head. "Is nothing."

Yong Soo looked up at the Russian and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? It means nothing? So it was complete gibberish, da ze?"

Ivan flustered uncomfortably. "V-vell... Да?"

The Korean scrunched up his face in a pouty frown, trying to force Ivan to give it up by way of puppy-dog eyes. When Ivan only shifted uncomfortably, Yong Soo sighed then laughed a little. "Okay, okay. It doesn't mean anything," he consented, deciding to let the poor guy off the hook. It didn't really matter anyway; if it was important he had faith that Ivan would tell him when he was ready. Putting it out of his mind, Yong Soo kissed Ivan softly on the lips and curled into him, breathing in the unique smell of sunflowers blooming in the snow.

-o-o-o-

A/N: *peeks out from behind corner* Okay, no excuses for the lateness of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though. I have to say that writing Yong Soo's notes almost killed me. I'm_ so_ not good at chat-speak. It's how I think he'd write casually though. *shrugs*

Oh, but a question. When I'm writing and I hit a block, I sometimes doodle what I want to happen. I was wondering if I posted these somewhere, would anyone want to see them? Just a thought.

Well, 'til next time readers!

Translations and Notes:

早上好- Good morning (Chinese)

Я люблю Вас- I love you (Russian)

Błędów Desert- A small desert in Southern Poland.


	17. Emotional

Chapter Seventeen: Emotional

Yong Soo curled up to Ivan's side, one hand lazily stroking his chest as the two watched some cheesy American sitcom. The movie they had been watching had long since ended and while Yong Soo had brought plenty more, both had been loath to move, so they opted instead to flip the channel to TV and just stay in each other's arms.

A shrill electronic beeping cut through the serenity of the moment. "What the heck is that, da ze?" Yong Soo asked, sitting up straight and looking around the room for the source of the offensive noise.

"Oh, is alarm," Ivan replied with a frown, pulling an expensive-looking cell phone out of his pocket. He fiddled with the touch screen for a moment and the beeping stopped. Ivan then simply slipped the phone back in his pocket and settled onto the bed, gesturing for Yong Soo to join him again.

Yong Soo cuddled back into the nook between Ivan's arm and his side. "So, what was the alarm for?" he questioned, his natural curiosity nagging at him to ask.

"Am having another class," Ivan said with a shrug. "But is okay, am not going today."

Yong Soo grinned up at him, pleased that he wasn't going to lose his source of warmth and even more pleased that he wasn't going to have to go along with him again. However, before he could voice his support of Ivan's decision, Kiku's disappointed face flashed through his mind. He tried to ignore the voice in his head (which sounded suspiciously like the Japanese man), but to no avail. He frowned and bit his lower lip. "Is that really such a good idea?"

"Vhat?"

Yong Soo looked down and fidgeted with his sleeves. "Well, you know... School's important and stuff, da ze. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Yong Soo didn't really feel like he was one to talk; he skipped classes all the time with Lee and he was always putting off doing his schoolwork. But the thought of Ivan failing a class because of him almost made him feel sick to his stomach. High school was one thing, but college set you up for the rest of your life!

"Is okay," Ivan said, shrugging his shoulders. "Am skipping classes all the time. Teachers are not caring."

Yong Soo frowned, somehow that didn't make him feel any better. His brothers always talked to him about how important college was and about how much work they put into their classes. Yao with his culinary arts major and Kiku with his graphic design, both worked on projects and assignments late into the night. He wasn't sure what Ivan's major was (a realization that kind of upset him), but the classes had to be important regardless. Right?

"Well, it's gotta be hard to learn stuff if you're not in class, da ze." He replied, forcing out an awkward laugh.

Ivan frowned and his brow furrowed. "You are... vanting me to go to the class?"

"Well, it's not like I really _want_ you to go but I," he paused, looking down and playing with the fabric of Ivan's shirt. "I just want you to do well in your class, you know?" he mumbled into Ivan's side.

Ivan thought silently for a moment, trying to figure out why Yong Soo cared so much about his class and then a light bulb went off in his head. Yong Soo was worried about _him_! '_And maybe,'_ he thought, a hot blush covering his cheeks. '_vorried about our future.'_ He smiled and hugged Yong Soo, willing to do anything to take care of the little Korean. "Хорошо! I vill go to the class. For you!"

"Heh, well thanks," Yong Soo said, smiling back. "So, this class isn't too long, is it?" He asked in a small voice, because even though he was the one that convinced Ivan to go, he didn't really want to be away from Ivan.

"Is as long as other class," Ivan said. "Though am going to be late so vill be shorter."

"You're late?!" Yong Soo jumped up, the same frenzy coming over him as when he sleeps in on school days. "아, 아니! What do you need for the class?"

Ivan giggled as he got up from the bed. "Oh, Yong Soo. You are so full of the cuteness. All I am needing is my bag." He grabbed the book bag from beside his desk then leaned down and gave Yong Soo a gentle kiss. "I vill be being back soon."

Yong Soo threw his arms around Ivan's neck and kissed him passionately. "I'll miss you, da ze."

Ivan felt warm all over as he left the dorm, giving one last wave to Yong Soo. He's never had this warm, safe feeling before Yong Soo came into his life; this feeling of being unconditionally loved. He smiled to himself as he walked to class, knowing there was no way he'd be able to concentrate on the lecture, but finding it hard to care.

Meanwhile, Yong Soo sat on Ivan's bed, unsure of what to do while he waited for the Russian to return. But as he sat alone in the silent dorm room, thoughts of home, of his brothers filled his mind. "I miss Yao-hyung..." he sighed sadly. His stomach growled and he frowned. "I miss Yao-hyung's cooking; dorm food sucks." He muttered, scowling as he remembered the stale muffin and warm orange juice Ivan had brought him from the cafeteria. He laid back on the bed and folded his arms behind his head. "And I miss Kiku-hyung's rice balls. He always puts kimchi in mine." He rolled over and grabbed Ivan's pillow, hugging it to his chest. "I miss them both." He sniffled miserably.

As the silence began to close in on him Yong Soo sat up and shook his head. "What's wrong with me, da-ze? Ugh, get it together, Yong Soo!" He tossed the pillow against the headboard and jumped up. "I know, I'll play a game! That will take my mind off things until Ivan gets back."

Yong Soo played a PSP out of his bag, ignoring the pang in his chest when he remembered that the system had been a gift from Kiku and focusing instead on the animated game sprites. Trying to disregard the guilty feeling that suddenly arose in his stomach and the homesickness that washed over him, he chose to get lost in the fantasy world of the RPG instead.

Sometime later, Toris come home from work and Yong Soo jumped at the unexpected intrusion into his pixilated world. He laughed it off self-consciously. "안녕하세요."

"W-what?" Toris blinked in confusion.

"Oh, sorry," Yong Soo laughed again, sheepishly. "Welcome back."

"Oh, thanks." Toris smiled at him, taking off his jacket and sitting down at his desk. He pulled a book from the large stack beside him and began flipping through it.

Yong Soo went back to his game, but the silence in the room, broken only by the occasional sounds of animated battle from the PSP, felt heavy and awkward to him. He couldn't stand it when it got quiet like this, so pausing the game and setting it down in his lap, he decided to try and strike up a conversation with the nervous Lithuanian. "So, uh... Ivan told me you were at work?"

"Huh?" Toris looked up from his book and over at Yong Soo. "Oh, yes. I work at the bookstore here on campus."

"Oh, that sounds... fun," Yong Soo replied, sounding highly doubtful.

Toris smiled wearily. "No, not really, but it helps pay for tuition and bills and everything."

"Tuition?" Yong Soo echoed. "Don't your parents pay for that?"

Toris's face faltered for a moment then he gave the younger boy a sad smile. "Well, my parents passed away several years ago, so I'm kind of on my own."

"Oh," Yong Soo fell silent and looked down at the paused game in his lap. Suddenly the stand-still world seemed lonely, as if it were waiting forlornly for him to rejoin. "My parents are gone too," he said softly.

"...What an awful thing for us to have in common." The two were quiet for a moment, each lost in their own minds, their own memories. The Lithuanian recovered quickly, however, pulling himself out before he sank into a depression he knew he was capable of. He saw the lonely, pained look on the face of the younger boy and set out to comfort him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"응?" Yong Soo looked up from the still figures of the game sprites and shook his head. "That's okay. It happened a long time ago. Besides, I have Yao-hyung and Kiku-hyung so I- I'm alright..." He gave the answer that he always gave when someone asked him about his parents, but this time instead of bringing him comfort like it usually did, it stung and he only felt worse.

Toris hesitated to respond. The response he wanted to give seemed... inappropriate... insensitive, but he felt he needed to tell Yong Soo, both for the Korean's sake and for Yao's. "I... I saw your brother Yao at the bookstore today."

"Oh..." Yong chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. "How-how did he look?"

Toris was silent, contemplative. "He looked... tired. And anxious."

"R-really?" Yong Soo asked softly, the guilt already gnawing quietly gnawing at him. He felt terrible. After all his brothers had done for him, how could he make them worry like that? Yao and Kiku, though especially Yao, had cared for him as he grew up, raised him ever since their parent's accident. He tried to rationalize with himself, tried to tell himself that he had to stand up against them on this matter. He repeated the words Matthew told him over and over in his mind, but it wasn't working and soon tears began to well up in his eyes and pour down his face. "I-I'm such –a- horr-horrible – little brother!" he hiccupped out, trying to wipe the tears away with his sleeves even as more streamed down his face.

Toris looked slightly panicked for a second, but swiftly made his way over to Yong Soo, sitting beside him on the narrow bed. "Oh, I'm sure that not true, Yong Soo."

"It _is_ true!" the Korean insisted between racking sobs. "I'm an awful brother! I cause all kinds of problems for Yao-hyung and Kiku-hyung!"

Toris paused, knowing he shouldn't ask the question, but he seemed to be ignoring his better judgment today and he felt he needed to know the answer. "If you don't want to cause them trouble, why did you run away?"

Yong Soo's eyes shone with more tears that had yet to be shed. "I don't want to cause them problems!" he swore. "But I... I mean, they... they told me I wasn't-that I wasn't allowed to see Ivan anymore and I... I couldn't... I just..." Yong Soo trailed off, his unfinished thought hanging heavily in the air.

"I understand," Toris said gently, rubbing Yong Soo's shoulder and already feeling guilty about his questioning of the younger boy. "You don't have to explain anymore if you don't want to."

Yong Soo nodded and sniffled. "I think I'm going to take a nap," he said softly.

"That sounds like a good idea," Toris replied with a kind smile. "Do you want anything first?"

"Could you-could you get my mp3 player from my bag?" he asked in a small voice as he snuggled under the covers. "It's in the side pocket."

"Of course," Toris smiled again as he handed him a small mp3 player and a large pair of headphones from the duffle bag. The smile faded, however, as Yong Soo slipped on the headphones and began blasting loud Korean rock music. _'He's going to damage his hearing.'_ He thought with a concerned frown.

Toris sat back down at his desk and tried to pick up where he left off in his book, but the oddly muffled music distracted him and he couldn't focus. He read the same line four times and when it still didn't sink in, Toris realized it was about more than just the music. His head was swimming with thoughts of his parents, of Yong Soo's crying face, and of Yao.

He shook his head and set the book back down. There was no way he'd be able to concentrate on studying now. _'Maybe a walk will clear my head.'_ He thought with a heavy sigh. Toris scribbled a quick note in case Yong Soo woke up from his nap before he came back and, leaving it on his desk, walked out the door into the crisp autumn air.

He walked slowly around the campus grounds and though it was beautiful, full of trees, fountains, and striking old buildings, Toris's thoughts closed in on him and he was unable to appreciate the scenery. Yong Soo's crying face tormented him. _'I pushed him too hard,'_ he thought dejectedly. _'And for my own gain, because I felt guilty about misleading Yao. And I want to be a psychologist?'_

He sighed and sat on a bench under an old oak. The afternoon sun streamed through leaves of green, orange, and red, making light spots dance on the grass beneath Toris's feet. _'I'd make a terrible psychologist. And I'm a terrible person. I say that I like Yao, but when I had the chance to help him, I was too scared. Scared of Ivan.'_ He leaned down and covered his face with his hands. _'What kind of person am I?'_

"Still no call or text? He could at least let us know if he's okay, aru..."

Toris's head snapped up and there, only a few feet away, was Yao, looking frazzled as he checked his phone. It was almost as if fate was giving him another chance to make it up to Yao, and this time he wasn't going to let his cowardice get the better of him.

"Yao!" he called out, jumping up from the bench and running over to the older man.

Yao looked up from his phone. "Huh? Oh, Toris. I was just about to go home, aru."

"Iknowwhereyongsoois!" he blurted out, trying hard not to think of Ivan, or Ivan's pipe.

"What? Wait, did you just say 'Yong Soo'?"

Toris nodded. "I-I know where he is."

Yao looked shocked, his tired eyes wide and his jaw slack. "You do?" His face grew serious and he took a step toward the Lithuanian. "Where is he, aru?"

"He- he's at my dorm," Toris replied, his stomach churning with anxiety and guilt. "Mine and- and Ivan's."

Yao's eyes flashed and he growled, the sound vibrating deep in the back of his throat. "Ivan," he hissed out, as if the name itself was venomous. "該死! I should have known it was him, aru!" He looked to Toris, his jaw set in a scowl. "Take me to him."

-o-o-o-

A/N: Oh, my god, the drama! The drama llama is running rampant all up in here! D:

Translations:

Хорошо! - Okay! (Russian)

아, 아니! - Oh no! (Korean)

안녕하세요 – Welcome back (Korean)

응? – Huh? (Korean)

該死! – Damn it! (Chinese)


End file.
